What If
by Suryallee
Summary: Beta versionWhat if... The meeting between Hiei and Keiko had went another way as it did in to the series? HieiKeiko Think about the fakt that my native speach is German please.
1. Chapter 1

**What if !Beta version!**

**  
Type:** Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai,

**Beta: Amanda san**

**Pairings:** Hiei/ Keiko

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!  
**Warnings:** Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/F, Waff, Fluff, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!  
**Rated:** R, Not for children!  
**Description:  
**What if the meeting between Hiei and Keiko had gone another way as it did into the series?  
What would have happened then? Well, this is my version of it.  
**Important Note: This fiction has been beta for me from Amanda san; please let her know how you found her work for me. I think she did a wonderful job with it and deserves for her work an award!**

**some people here have ask me to update this one here, well I will ad a chapter once a week. since I have a little daughter to take care of I simply have no time to write much, so please, bear with me!**

**I have taken my time to find a beta for my stories, this took more time as I thought it would!**

**It is so you all have more fun to read it, please dont be mad at me for the waiting time, ok?  
Read and enjoy, Suryallee.  
Chapter one Temperament of a young woman**

The dark clothed demon had seen enough, he flitted away to an unknown place when his observing of the spirit detective had ended. It was set, he would use the detective's girlfriend to bait him to his hideout. Simply use her to make him bring the artifacts with him. She was, he thought the best bait he could find in such a short time. Only a simple ningen female he could use for his own wants.

What could this girl do, bah? Nothing! This Yukimura girl was only one of these simple ningen women. She was just good enough to entertain him as his first human turned demon slave.

The ningen would do just well as that!  
Hiei flitted away to the spot he knew she would come across on her way back home. Keiko Yukimura was silently fuming with anger. Her childhood friend Yusuke did not tell her the entire truth she was sure of that. Still, why? Who was this strange bubbly woman with the blue hair that was with him?  
This Botan woman, Yusuke seemed to like her now and not herself any longer.

Keiko sighed this brought her nothing. She wished she could kick Yusuke's ass! Just once. To remind him that she was there, but c'mon he would not even see her now since he knew this strange new woman.

Suddenly Keiko shouted out loudly; "Damn it" right in the middle of the street. Everybody who was living in the houses around went immediately to their windows to see who cursed outside on the street so loudly. The few people who were walking turned surprised around to watch Keiko cursing loudly another stream of very interesting curses about Yusuke and that woman Botan.

Even a small childlike figure all in black clothes under a street light arched a fine brow. After he heard her colorful cursing about the stupidity of the detective. He could not stop himself to let out a chuckle at that. Her curses could make a demon proud to know, she was really entertaining when she was that angry.

Hiei had not known that the ningen knew such interesting curses or that she would even curse like that. He silently chuckled again; it was quite amusing to watch the fuming female. Hiei thought a moment about the possibility to watch her when she got the detective in her hands. However, dismissed the thought quickly, he needed the items.  
Nevertheless, with all the people looking at her he could not strike as he had planned, now he needed a new plan.  
Now it was a jaganshi who was cursing; only Hiei did it more quietly.  
Females, they brought nothing but trouble with them Hiei thought.  
The youth stopped her verbal assault after she calmed down a little from her anger. She blushed crimson when she became aware of how many people had watched her with interest, how embarrassing! She swore that Yusuke would pay for that. Fuming Keiko went home. Never aware that a small, childlike figure followed her hidden deep in the shadows around her path back home.  
After she got home, Keiko went straight to her room. The young woman began again to curse about Yusuke. Her father downstairs only shook his head, he knew the fiery temper of his daughter all too well.

Keiko threw everything in her reach around for some minutes. After her anger subsided a little bit slowly, Keiko stripped down in her room and went to the bath in the next room.  
Outside her bedroom window a demon tried his hardest not to laugh at the scene he just watched, she really was entertaining that was sure. Her temper even matched his. Hiei laughed quietly and took amusement in that her family seems to avoid the fiery young woman right now. Watching the ningen when she smashed her interior into pieces, was quite fun. Then she suddenly stopped and began to strip; Hiei watched her doing so with interest in his red eyes.

Not that he had any interest in ningen females, he even had none in females of his own kind, but something drove him so. She stopped at her underwear and took a towel and went to the next room to take a bath he mused. The short demon let her do so, but Hiei was quietly thinking about this slip of a young woman called Keiko.  
She was a surprise.

Her temper was really bad. However, who was he to say something about other peoples tempers, he had a foul temper himself. It was entertaining for Hiei to watch her, and she killed his time with it effectively. He silently mused over the question if she would fear him like the others. Something inside the short demon wanted to see her fear. Suddenly his body vanished from his watching spot, Hiei had a new plan.  
Meanwhile, Keiko tried to come down from her anger and changed into her sleeping clothes. She wanted nothing other than to forget Yusuke and this, this Botan woman for now.

Nevertheless, when she entered her room again, an arm came out of nowhere. A shadowed person caught her suddenly with a hard and bruising grip around her waist. Only to drag her fast in her room and before Keiko knew what happened to her; the young woman found her senses back. Pressed against the wall of her room by a short figure with.  
Three eyes?  
The unknown person was shorter than Keiko. He held her effectively still in his grip, one hand over her mouth.  
First Keiko was afraid from the sudden event. But when the young woman saw him suddenly smirk, she lost every fear and her anger came back full force. Only, this time it was directed to the stranger who held her in this bruising grip!

Keiko did the first thing she could think of, she bit as hard as she could right into the skin of his hand. Simultaneously the girl kicked out with her knee to hit his lower body parts.  
Hiei had wanted to scare her. He wanted to see how she looked in fear and after; he had planned to hit her with the sword. Hiei had not given up his plan to bait the detective to him with her. At first she did exactly what Hiei had planned. Just when he smirked to scare her a little more, the young woman did something he had never thought she would do.

Keiko bit him!

Yet before he could get over his first shock, not that it had really hurt him, she hit her knee right into where it does hurt him the most. For some short moments the short demon saw stars.  
Hiei panted, that had hurt!  
Keiko used his short distraction from her and tried to sneak away from the dangerous strange man, but to her surprise he did not let her go! One arm held her firmly in place; meanwhile the other held his wounded lower body parts. After some seconds he raised his red-eyed gaze with a glare back to the fuming female in his grip, she saw it in his strange eyes, he was pissed!  
However she was it too, so two angry gazes tried to stare each other down for some long minutes, suddenly the strange man/boy/whatever began to chuckle quietly.  
"So you have no fears Hn, Do you have the slightest idea who I am? Or what I am?" His voice was deep and smooth and sounded cold. There was no emotion in this voice only a questioning undertone.

But that was not important for Keiko; right now all what the young woman wanted was to get away from the strange man and/or to hit him hard enough to lose his hold on her. Strangely, Keiko never thought to cry for help.  
She only hissed at him and then tried to wiggle one hand free to hit the stranger; the girl was far beyond her normal calm self. First Yusuke and now this guy!

That was one too many so she only spat out, "Get your fucking hands of me, so I can slap your head in you, you little maniac! Wait till I get my hands on you! What are do you think you are doing in my room? Stop giving me those unnerving smirks! Ohhh just wait, let me get my hands on you, you little freak"  
Hiei could not believe his fine hearing when his prisoner suddenly began to call him insulting names. More so, the human girl even dared to throw threats at him! First the youkai wanted only to kill her for calling him a maniac, not to mention that she also insulted his height simultaneously!

Yet after a few seconds Hiei could only laugh quietly, and instead of hitting or killing her, Hiei began to smirk more than before. Right into the face of the fuming female in his grip! He could not help it, he loved to tease the fiery ningen and to see her practically glow with anger when he did just that!

The trashing ningen in his grip tried her hardest to get one hand free to hit him. Meanwhile Keiko cursed violently at him.

He made sure that she could not use her knees against him again.  
The demon was amused to no end; who had thought that a simple ningen female could be this entertaining!

Suddenly his senses told him that her parents were started to worry about her abnormal behavior and they wondered what she did upstairs. His reaction came promptly with a regretful look Hiei swiftly, yet gently, knocked her out catching her in his arms and sped off in a dark blur.  
Suryallee ?


	2. Chapter 2

**What if**  
**Type:** Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai,

**Beta:** Amanda san Pairings: Hiei/ Keiko **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!  
**Warnings:** Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/F, Waff, Fluff, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!  
**Rated:** R, Not for children!  
**Description:  
**What if the meeting between Hiei and Keiko had gone another way as it did into the series?  
What would have happened then? Well, this is my version of it.  
**Important Note:** **This fiction has been beta for me from Amanda san; please let her know how you found her work for me. I think she did a wonderful job with it and deserves for her work an award!  
Read and enjoy, Suryallee**.

**Chapter two Thoughts of a demon**

He woke up with a painful groan .  
Not that Hiei was not used to situations like this but this time it was not only his body that was hurt, his pride was too.  
'Damned Detective! To ruin all my plans!' He tried to sit up again; Hiei gave the boy the credit that he had not foreseen his stunt with the Mirror of Utter Darkness. 'Who could have?' The jagan bearer thought, the boy had hit him by surprise. The short youkai looked around, he was in a cell and to judge the way it felt to him, he must be in one of those damned spirit prisons in Reikei.  
Damn it!

After a short inspection of himself, Hiei came to the conclusion that the Reikei must have a temporary problem with their wards at the moment, because they had hung so many on him that he idly asked himself where they had all come from!  
Even his jagan was sealed like no tomorrow and that was what gave him this stupid headache! But it was a boost to his demonic pride as well, he might look like a short mummy at the moment, but it told Hiei allot about their fear of him as well that they had used so many.  
They feared him, perfect!  
He tried to stand, only to find himself weaker than a newborn. However Hiei had expected that and so he got miraculously back to his feet after awhile. This alone proved to him how powerful he had become in the last few years, that he could even stand warded like this was not easy to do.  
His feet carried his small frame to the only window in the room, but they had it warded too.

The short figure only shrugged his shoulders and sat before it. Hiei needed air and a free view, but he was sure that they would cage him inside here for a long time. A sight sigh escaped his lips; he had been sooo near to his goal damn it all! His thoughts drifted back to the night before.  
He had brought her body back with him to his temporary hideout, a warehouse near the ocean where he had gathered some weaker humans there. Hiei's jagan had put their weak minds easily under his mind control; they were only some human workers, nothing special.  
Still, somehow he could not bring himself to cut her with his sword.

Why?

Hiei did not know, there was something about this human girl that drove him to her. To the demon, who had seen exotically beautiful women of his own kind allot, she seemed dull and not even pretty by comparison. That she now looked more beautiful to him than they had, was a miracle to the short swordsman. Yet this slip of a young woman managed it with ease without even noticing what she did to him.  
Hiei was confused, what was it about her? Her temperament was another thing of this human female that confused him to no end, that and her fearlessness against him. So he found himself back with the sword in his hands, ready to strike, only to find out that he couldn't move one inch!

Something inside his own mind paralyzed him to the spot. Hiei was more confused then ever before. After a short inner battle the demon got down to his knees and looked a while into her sleeping face. She was even a child to the standards of her own kind. What was it that drove him to this young woman?  
Allot more careful than he normally was, Hiei cut her skin with the blade. It was not a deep cut or anything that would hurt the young woman too much, only a little scratch that would heal in no time without a trace. It would bind her under his will entirely; but she would not loose her own mind completely like his other victims would do, if Hiei chose it so.  
He could feel it starting, the changes that would change her into a lower class demon in a short while. His hand tugged a lock of her honey brown hair back behind her small ear that had strayed in her face, with a tenderness he had not known even he possessed. When the girl woke up again she would loose her memory for a while, she would only do what he wanted Keiko to do and would be completely under his mind control.

More important to Hiei was that Keiko would be a youkai after the finish and not a human any longer. Only a lower class demon, but a demon all the same and bound to his side for the rest of his life. The demon did not understand what was happening to him or why he felt a strange calm grow inside his soul at this thought, but somehow the thought of her bound to him brought this calm. And it felt strangely right.  
Somehow it wrapped his damaged soul into a warm blanked of calm and put his hate filled thoughts effectively to rest. Only a strange calm and another feeling remained when he was near this confusing young woman.

Peace with himself.  
He shook his head for some seconds to gather his mind back, but it worked not as it normally should, the strange feeling of peace remained in his soul.

These feelings scared the short youkai a little.  
While Hiei tried to sort out why he felt this way his senses suddenly told him something stranger than anything before. His head snapped up and his gaze fell back on the tiny cut on her front head. What is that? The cut had formed a thin outline of a third eye instead of healing. That could not be! The demon watched with a morbid interest the outline of a new eye forming and after it was done he could clearly see that she had gained a new eye. The lid fluttered for a moment then relaxed again.  
The black clothed figure was stunned; again she did something he had not foreseen. Hiei could not believe it; did he just see her forming a third eye?

He hovered some minutes on his haunches beside her light frame, thinking and wagering out the new possibilities about this new surprise on Keiko.  
Then he brought out one of his hands and held it just millimeters away from her new eye. Minutes pasted without a move from the compact figure then suddenly a smirk found its way to his thin lips.  
"I'll be dammed it's really a minor jagan!" Hiei was not sure how that had happened but the ningen woman child had formed a weaker jagan out of the cut. 'Well,' he thought, ''that would explain a lot.' Hiei thought about the possibilities of this new information for some minutes, staring at his hand always. Maybe she had inherited this curse from somewhere in her family line and after the contact with the sword; her genes must have reacted to the sudden power boost for the change.

Hiei brought his hand back to the third eye and traced a single digit very carefully along the outline of the eye; the reaction that followed his harmless caress left Hiei breathless. The feeling of peace washed over his mind ten times more powerful than before and along with this emotion a lot of others.

The strange wave left the demon breathless in a sudden need for something only she could give him. Hiei was sure that he would happily go to the deepest pits of hell if he knew what IT was that his soul suddenly craved for!  
The wave made him stumble backwards for some seconds and he fell flat on his backside. Panting the youkai came back to his feet after awhile and again traced, more carefully than before, along the eye. This time Hiei was prepared for the reaction and for some moments his soul floated along the flow, when he drew his hand back a soft smile graced his normally stoic features.  
I will not give you back! He thought with a sudden feeling of triumph.  
His decision was final, who had thought he could find someone like this young woman, no Keiko, he corrected himself here in the ningenkai?  
Suddenly the demon got out of his reverie from a tingling feeling that was a source of strong reiki coming near to his place.

The Detective!

He had completely forgotten the human boy. His features showed no emotion, only an evil smirk on his lips when Hiei went around facing the obstacle in his way.  
Only half an hour later the youth got him down with a lucky shot and Hiei lost everything he just found. His jagan showed the near unconscious youkai Yusuke putting some liquid from inside the handle of the sword into Keiko. Without its link to his youki her just formed third eye closed again and faded, along with the warm feeling inside his soul.

The jagan was not strong enough for now to stay. His consciousness left the demon completely after he felt it fading back into her soul.  
Now staring out of the warded window, the demon realized that he was, deep inside his soul, alone again.

Hiei hated this feeling with all his strength left.

Now since he had a taste of this feeling he wanted it back! But how?  
As if someone had listened to him secretly, the door behind him suddenly opened and revealed the frame of the toddler prince of Reikei who, wide-eyed, took in the demon who had somehow managed to get near the warded window. A miracle to Koenma was the fact that Hiei had managed to go there; that should have not happened with all these wards that sucked up Hiei's youki all the time!  
"I have an offer for you Hiei one that I think will interest you to hear. You know, your criminal record here in the spirit world is longer as the arm of my ogre, but I could use a strong fighter for my detective team, who is capable to taking care of himself and can be helpful for my detective Yusuke. You could work for your freedom and I will have help for Yusuke. I know you will have time to think about it, but it would be better if you would take the offer. But perhaps you want to stay caged here"  
The short demon wasn't facing the godling, so Koenma missed the small little smirk on his lips. Hiei wondered what deity must have graced him with luck this moment! He vowed to worship her or him for the rest of his life.

Out loud he only gave his trademark Hn and shocked the prince when he stood up from the floor.  
"Well, Koenma as it seems that I have no choice for the moment but to obey. But be warned, I will not do everything to which you want me!" Then Hiei turned around, his face was back completely under his control. He looked at the shocked toddler and his guards. Hiei only smirked at them one of his evil smirks at their shocked faces and walked out of the open door. There Hiei stopped; "Now, what are you waiting for"  
As he walked behind the lowly mumbling godling, who could not believe that the short demon took his offer without being treated first, he thought darkly; 'Just wait until you find out what I really have in mind, Koenma, just wait'  
Had anyone looked at him this second, the watcher would have seen a strange glint in Hiei's red orbs for a moment

**Well, tell me what you think ok.  
Suryallee ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**What if**

**  
Type:** Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai, **Beta:** Amanda san **Pairings:** Hiei/ Keiko **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!  
**Warnings:** Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/F, Waff, Fluff, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!  
**Rated:** R, Not for children!  
**Description:**  
What if the meeting between Hiei and Keiko had gone another way as it did into the series?  
What would have happened then? Well, this is my version of it.  
**Important Note: This fiction has been beta for me from Amanda san; please let her know how you found her work for me. I think she did a wonderful job with it and deserves for her work an award!  
Read and enjoy, Suryallee.**

**Chapter three** **Misery loves company/  
Or, the beginning of the end **

Keiko was brought back home by Yusuke her father told her later.  
He never told them why she was out anyway, in her pajamas no less!  
Yusuke only told them that he had found her. Strangely enough, her parents seem to have no problem with her daughter walking around in night clothes and being brought back by a childhood friend.

The young human instead knew all to well whom was to blame for her strange misery; Yusuke and that strange short guy/demon/whatever!  
Them and that confusing blue haired girl. Keiko did not know how she knew it but she was certain she was right in this. But before Keiko could find a minute to ask Yusuke after the short maniac who had brought her out of her home he was away to do something.  
He never told her a name to curse on, damn it!  
Keiko went for the second time this night into her bathroom to take a bath, why did her entire body and clothes smell like old fish?  
Little did the fuming girl know that this all were only the beginnings of her problems for the next few years. Two weeks later she began to doubt that she would ever have a peaceful life again when Keiko was forced to break out into a dead run, from the strange and not to mention violent attempts of her teachers! It seemed to her that they had gone nuts. Simply nuts!

After some hours, Keiko found out through Botan what Yusuke really did all the time and found it not very amusing to put it into nice words.  
The next time she saw the small guy in black clothes again, he was with Yusuke at Genkai's temple and watched, seemingly emotionless, a lovesick young Kuwabara trying to get the attention of a blue haired female demon called Yukina.  
Now Keiko knew of what he had spoken that night in her room, when he asked her what he was and who he was.

He was to put it simply, a demon.

And to judge from what Yusuke and Botan told her, a dangerous one at that!  
He was punished into working for Koenma as one of his Reikei Tantei and seems to be not very happy with that.  
But that didn't explain to Keiko why he had knocked her unconscious and where the hell he brought her after it! She never got the stench of fish out of her favorite pajamas and besides that, she wondered about a few things, since that crazy night.  
To be more exact why she, for example, could smell things better than before, or why she sometimes got a chilly feeling, especially around graveyards. Or, why she could suddenly see strange things like floating people or person's with green skin!

The last thing had scared her so much that she even forgot to tell it to Yusuke. But after some time she grew used to this green skinned person, he came to eat at her father's ramen shop since she was a child and never did her any harm. Only difference was now, she could see his real skin color and appearance.

One day she approached him and asked he bluntly if he was a youkai.  
To say that he was stunned, she explained herself, was an understatement.  
He told her many things about her Yusuke and also a lot more about the short demon and his partner in crime Kurama. He knew allot about those two and she it could be amusing to chatter with a demon. He only wanted to be left in peace, his kind ate plants and not humans, Keiko never mentioned that he was here to anyone.  
After all he was a good source of information and somehow she liked him.  
But the short fire demon called Hiei was a different case. Nobody wanted to tell her the truth about that particular night!

They all refused to tell her anything, Keiko idly asked herself what that could be what drove them and after spoken it out loudly to herself one day she got from Genkai the sudden reply that it was Koenma's Device maybe.

So the girl got her guts together on this day and went, after everybody had gone inside the temple, to Hiei who sat on a branch high in a pine tree and asked him what the hell he had done to her.

He didn't even acknowledge that she was there or that Keiko had asked him something, only remained still on his branch and looked into the blue sky.  
Then his frame suddenly disappeared from it and he blurred out of her sight.  
But before he completely vanished she heard suddenly a voice in her mind that told her he would tell her later... maybe.  
At that last comment the brunette broke out in curses about the lack of brain power from male beings in general. Demons or human was not important for Keiko only the gender at the moment.

This demon had the nerve to tease her!

When she got back inside every single male seemed to want to be out of her way for some unknown reason to her, even the red-haired Kurama hastily went out of her way in order to not bring her anger about Hiei down on his head.  
She was calmed down from the ice maiden Yukina after awhile.  
Keiko did not like to lose her newfound friend again. But the small female youkai told her that she wanted to go home into her realm, to find her twin brother.

After she got home Keiko went fuming into another bath to relax a little.  
It was there, in the bathroom where it happened; suddenly Hiei appeared out of a black blur and stared coldly down at her frame into the tub. Sizing her up without her approval and then he did something he better had not; Hiei smirked at her now dark red face.  
Keiko could only stare back at the short demonic swordsman for some minutes; her reaction of his bold act came promptly!  
A short while later, you could see a seemingly in pain Hiei, who was holding his ears and was soaked to the bone, sitting on her bed.

An equally pissed off Keiko, who sat across the youkai in her study chair with her arms crossed, wrapped into a long towel and trying her hardest not to hit the demon in front of her.

Beside her stood her parents with stunned impressions on their faces and who tried not to gape at the strange capture of their fuming daughter.  
Her mother finally got Hiei a towel for drying himself and brought them all some tea to calm the entire situation.  
It was a wonder that he had not hit them all by now, Keiko thought. Instead he stood up after awhile and dried himself in a matter of seconds by simply raising his fire powers. Then Hiei sat down, now on her window sill and stared out of it with a look that scared the shit out of her parents, but not out of Keiko! She only snorted and told her parents she would deal with him and went once more into the bathroom to change and dry her hair.  
Only this time she made sure that the window and the door were closed!  
When she came back out, she found him into the same position where she left him. It surprised her greatly; she had not thought he would be there when she came back. In fact Keiko had believed he would have flitted away, but Hiei was where she left him earlier.

The only difference now was he looked up at her when she came back into her room. Did she have some stupid imagination, or had Hiei really looked at her like a predator for a second or two, when she entered the door? The startled girl thought with bewilderment.  
But when she looked at him again he only showed her a look of utter boredom and crossed his arms in the front of his compact chest. He refused to tell her what he had to do in her bathroom with a shrug of his small shoulders and mumbled one of his ever present Hns.  
Keiko refused to let him get the better out of her with his short and rude reply. Both sat in her room without a word spoken for some minutes.  
After that he suddenly began to talk.

The youkai told Keiko about the artifacts and about her little role in it, and that Koenma had taken all her memories from her and had given parole to not tell her this all because he wanted to keep her from finding out what Yusuke really had to do for him. And that Yusuke had freed her and brought her back home and that Hiei had been brought to the prison and that he now had to work for him to clean his record in Reikei.  
Keiko had not believed that she would get an answer for real. Especially not that she would retrieve one from Hiei, of all people, but here he was and told her all of that and not Yusuke!  
After a while sorting out what she just heard, she was suddenly startled from a strange noise that came from her windowsill.

To be more precise, from Hiei who sat there, one knee was raised up to his chest level, a hand loosely resting on it, the other one dangled down and hung loosely without touching the floor. His head was laid back on his other arm on the wall behind him and his eyes where closed.  
Bewildered the human girl got finally in that she had a sleeping youkai sitting on her windowsill, who was the source of the strange sound! A small and soft smile crept slowly on Keiko's face after she identified the noise as a low purring sound.

She could not believe it!

Hiei purred barely under his breath like a cat in his sleep. Somehow, the strange sound, combined with his now softer features, managed to capture her and she did nothing other for minutes than to watch the demon sleep. That he fell asleep here of all places was a wonder to Keiko who actually knew how untrusting Hiei normally was to other people. And he had no point to trust her so far. The ningen girl mused that he must have been very tired and worn out from one of their fights to just fall asleep like he did.  
Keiko wondered silently if he knew about his cute purrs when he was asleep, and was very aware the fact that she was witnessing something very rare and special.

She decided to let it slip and never to tell it anybody else, even if he did act like a maniac to her again. He looked to the female ningen like a big black panther cub who was asleep and not as the dangerous youkai she knew. More like a child. How he managed to give that impression, was beyond her, but she mused that it must have to do something with his lost guard over his features.

Keiko liked this Hiei allot more than the other one.  
Shrugging it of, the girl got to her feet again and walked as silently as she could manage to her bed and laid down under her covers. Not really trusting the strange youkai, she needed a long time to fall asleep. Hiei's purr ever present in her ears. She woke up, strangely enough from the lack of the sound hours later.  
But instead of finding him gone, Hiei was only awake and stared now at her out of two identical blood red pools with a strange intense and somewhat burning look inside his eyes. Suddenly, there was a strong gush of air in her room and then his frame was nowhere to be seen, Hiei had left her alone.  
Curiosity won over tiredness, and so she got out of her bed to look for a while, out of her window. But outside of it was only the darkness of the night and so she went back to sleep, silently wondering what the hell just happened. Because, Keiko got the forebodingly odd feeling that there was more behind Hiei's not normal behavior than it seemed to her!  
After it, she fell into a light sleep, with startling dreams about three eyed youkai who seemed to hunt her through a strange looking forest the entire night.  
****

**Hope you all liked it.  
Tell me what you think. It keeps me going!  
Suryallee**


	4. Chapter 4

**What if**

**  
Type:** Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai, **Beta:** Amanda san **Pairings:** Hiei/ Keiko **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!  
**Warnings:** Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/F, Waff, Fluff, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!  
**Rated:** R, Not for children!  
**Description:**  
What if the meeting between Hiei and Keiko had gone another way as it did into the series?  
What would have happened then? Well, this is my version of it.  
**Important Note: This fiction has been beta for me from Amanda san; please let her know how you found her work for me. I think she did a wonderful job with it and deserves for her work an award!  
Read and enjoy, Suryallee.**

**Chapter four**

**Thanks for the nice reviews!**

**To midnight rose, I would love to do you a favor, but I want the characters as much in their normal way of acting as I can. I think Hiei would never do this to Yusuke, he has too much secret respect for the ningen boy by now, and it is out of his entire behavior in the series, he would ask for help when he do not understand something, but would never hit Yusuke without a point. I personally think it would make a difference if she where his mate by now. However, Keiko is not so he would only make a comment, maybe but even that is to question because he does not like it when someone knows too much of his inner self. He even refused to tell Kurama into the series why he did not tell Yukina that he is her brother. I like to try to hold the characters as much as I can in their normal behavior and that is harder than you would believe! I hope in this story I made him not too much act OCC; please tell me if I did so or not! But don't worry Yusuke will find out later.  
Suryallee**

**Confusion is not only a ningens curse!**

Kuso!

That was the only thought at the moment Hiei was capable to think.

What was that?

He was not sure what exactly happened to him inside of her room, or to be more precise, why the hell he fell asleep inside. But he knew that it was seemingly a permanent thing, to decide from his uncharacteristic behavior these last weeks! Why was a miracle to him! The overwhelming smell of her inside of it, the sudden feeling of peace when he was to near to her and simply the presence of her real body and mind, put together and mixed with his loneliness and his secret wanting to hold her near to himself, and you got a deadly poison for a certain half fire half ice demon called Hiei out of it!

One, Hiei would gladly swallow and infect himself with, she only would have to ask him and he would do it without a second thought.  
He panted heavily, this silly human girl had an effect on him as no one ever had before and the worst of it was that Hiei loved every single minute of it!  
No, not love, he corrected himself in his own trail of thoughts with a small grin, it was more like an instinctual need much like his need to breathe.  
He needed her like his air, the demon chuckled darkly to himself, when had it changed to be more than only a game?  
Every time since Koenma let him loose again and sent him to help the youth and his comical tall friend, Hiei had used every second he could to sneak away to see her. He watched her doing stupid normal ningen things like cleaning her room for example or going to school. What mostly happened when she dragged a certain detective with her there was a very amusing and satisfying sight Hiei decided. It was priceless to see Yusuke's struggles with her.

He had also seen her when she slept.

Every night he could manage it Hiei canceled Koenma's spies out with his jagan and was seconds later to be found on her neighborhood house roof watching her to go to bed or simply, sleep. The demi god had put him under Kurama's watch first, but after some time Koenma let him go around freely into the borders of the town, his only advice for Hiei was that he had to stay inside of the radius of the town and the surrounding Forrest. He was, in other words, trapped inside the town's border for now. Hiei did not like it at all, but then again, he could do what he pleased as long as it didn't involve any ningen's safely or lives. And so, he did!  
Hiei knew Kurama suspected something; after all he was a Kitsune at heart.  
They were highly sensual and curious beings; it was no wonder that he suspected something. But Hiei would be dammed before he would let the Fox spy into his businesses or let him know!

So Hiei was more then careful when he went to see after her, mostly the demon used his jagan for it, as he did when he searched after his sister.  
And he made sure every time that he wasn't followed by the Kitsune, and this one especially was a curious pest!  
Kurama even tried to trick him a time or two to tell him where he went when Hiei got away from him again! Kitsunes! He chuckled, Kurama's face when Hiei got away again was priceless to watch. But he also knew that the fox would not stop to being a pest and that Hiei would have to tell him some day.

But until then, who said that Hiei could not get a little fun out of this?  
After he found out that the spirit world had erased her memory, Hiei was angrier than ever before. But to his relief the Reikei could not erase everything as they normally did to humans who were involved in demon business, Yusuke had not allowed it. He owed the boy something for that.

Koenma had cleared everything out of her mind that had to do with the fish hall, but he could not erase her other memories and so Keiko remembered him to be in her room instead of forgetting it as she should have done. It was amusing to watch her trying to get some information out of the poor boy or the others, but also it was frustrating.

Hiei had never believed she would come to his tree and that she would ask him! He could see the red head standing inside the door and watching her doing so, Hiei decided to hold up his facade and to fool the fox with one of his famous Hns.  
To fool a Kitsune was hard enough, but to fool a thousand plus years old fox was even harder. So Hiei did the only thing that he certainly knew that would distract the Kitsune entirely; he teased Keiko. There was nothing better to distract a male being or a fox, than a fuming female!

The short demon watched with delight as every single male in the temple cringed away from her as fast as possible after he did just that. He could easily hear them cursing after him for getting away with it and bring her temper on their heads! Hiei simply laughed so hard that his stomach hurt from it finally after he had gotten away from them enough. Even Koenma didn't want to be in one room with her when Keiko got that angry.  
It was priceless!  
Hiei had more fun here in the ningenkei than he ever had before in the Makai. Now he had not only the carrot top to tease, whom he secretly liked, Hiei had also found the soft spot of the detective. And Hiei was determined to use it as often as he could, he would have his revenge on the boy; one way or the other! Later, after a lecture in behavior, from a certain fox-spirit who tried his hardest not to laugh with him when he gave Hiei the very same one, Hiei sneaked away from Kurama's grasps again.  
When the youkai appeared by her household, Keiko had just gotten inside her bathtub. Curious how far he could go and get away with it and how she looked when she was vulnerable, Hiei simply appeared right inside the bathroom and scarred the shit out of the young ningen.

But Hiei had not expected the sudden effect her body would have on him. Sure, most of it was under water and covered from the bubbles of the soap, but the rest she showed him unknowingly when she raised her head to look at who dared to enter her private time, was nearly more than the short youkai had bargained for!  
Creamy skin and long slender legs from what Hiei was able to see, a light sheen made her skin paler looking to him than normal and her big brown eyes captured the short demon entirely. Not to mention the easy to see outlines of her breasts in the water, he could even see the darker colored nipples of them right under the waterline.

Maybe Keiko was a mere child now but in a short time she would grow into an alluring masterpiece of a woman that could take a male's breath away with ease. Even now being nothing more, than a woman child, she was drawing him to her. Suddenly Hiei wanted nothing other than to occupy the tub with her at the moment!

How old was this ningen now anyway, thirteen, fourteen? Only a few more years and every male in the entire three worlds would go after her to catch her! How he could have thought of her as dull and simple was now a mystery to Hiei.  
But then again, had he really looked at her?  
After this alluring and enchanting sight Hiei knew he would never be able to let anyone else have her. The boy could have the bubbly ferry spirit guide for all Hiei cared, but this female was going to be in his possession!  
He just barely restrained himself from doing what he wanted to so badly.  
Hiei groaned deeply inside his mind without a single trace to see on his face, she was really alluring!  
Instead Hiei gave the shocked girl only a dirty smirk to cover his excitedreaction the view gave him, and to fool her away from any reveling thoughts.

The payback came promptly!  
Before the enchanted youkai knew what had hit him, he was soaked from a very loudly screaming and cursing female ningen with water out of her tub. Unknowingly to Keiko, Hiei got just a better look of her body by this but luckily for her Hiei was not able to enjoy the sudden sight, because he was too busy avoiding another shot of water from her; not to mention that he just barely avoided to fall victim to one of her deadly slaps!  
He did the only sane thing a male could do in this insane moment, Hiei fled for the first time of his life from a ningen, out of the bathroom.

A flying soap that was following unknowingly to Hiei, his path out, hit him in the head right before he could get the blasted door open. He saw stars for some seconds, and before he knew what happened to him she got him by his collar and dragged him with her to her room.  
Hiei's sensitive ears hurt like hell from all the screaming and his head felt like someone had hit him hard. Inside this blasted room-called bathroom it sounded even louder than normal when someone screamed! He took the towel from her mother, only to look at it and dried himself with a sudden boost of his true natured self. It took the demon only seconds to be dry again after he raised his youki.  
Nice voice, he commented dryly inside his mind, she could wake the dead with it that was certain! His ears where still ringing from it.  
When Keiko left her room for some minutes, Hiei marveled at her scent that lingered inside of it. It calmed him down in seconds. He never had acted this careless before! But then again, only she knew now and her parents but they Hiei could easily get under his control if he wished it.  
His senses lost track for a short while, only her scent was important.  
He let the pictures from what he just saw, repeat in the front of his inner eyes again. She really was lovely.

Hiei was confused with his own reactions, why did he act like he did it all the time when she was near? Against his better judgment Hiei did not hate the entire human race, he just disliked them. They were mostly powerless fools, not worth his time or even a stray thought from him.  
Most of them seemed not to know the word hygiene; he gave the Detective the credit that he seemed to know it.  
Keiko seemed to take a bath every night before she went to bed. He had noted, she never smelled of something other than clean skin. He liked the scent of her more than the soap she used. But his train of thoughts took Hiei back to the troubles he had just before. And so the youkai swallowed heavily and willed the seductive pictures out of his inner eyesight.

It was this very moment Keiko chose to come back again. And so she got a look that left her curious about his behavior. Hiei quickly got his features back under his will and fooled her once more; somehow he got the feeling that it didn't work as it should have this time.  
When the girl finally began to think more closely over his words, Hiei felt suddenly very tired. The youkai had just come back from the rescue of his sister and gone through hell and back inside of his own soul on that. His defenses were worn out and his soul needed rest. He was happy at the moment that he had just found his precious sister, even if she did not know that he was her brother. Hiei was contented to let it be this way; he found it would be the best for Yukina not to know. He was a criminal after all.  
Keiko's scent, and the suddenly strong feeling of peace and his worn out self finally won over his normally iron will. Hiei fell asleep in a few moments.  
He woke up from a very disturbing noise hours later. Feeling refreshed as Hiei had never felt before. Only cursing on the strange sound that woke him from very pleasant dreams!  
To his utter horror the demon found out only seconds later that it was himself who made the crazy sound! He abruptly stopped the cursed purring and tried to find out how that could have happened. Hiei was only glad that no one could see his berry red face at this moment! Frantically the youkai thought about his behavior to make sense out of it.  
His kind would do that only when... then it hit Hiei hard.

Every youkai species had their own unique way of seducing a chosen partner. This purring sound was one of the few things most of them had in common when it came to this. Somehow Keiko's mere presence had brought it out unknowingly from him and his body had started to seduce her into his presence, without even knowing it!  
But why?  
Why did his demonic side seemingly find this female ningen worthy enough to be his mate? She was all in all only a ningen! And a mere child by that, not even a right age for something like this.

His thoughts ran amuck inside of his mind. Hiei could not figure out why this all was happening to him!  
Why?  
She even was engaged of some sort to another. She was not even his! The demon knew that he was traipsing into unfamiliar areas and didn't like this a bit. His angry stare went to her sleeping form, there it hit him again when he finally took in what his eyes told him; she slept!  
In his presence!  
Keiko was asleep!  
Maybe she did not know anything about youkai, but for Hiei it told the him allot about her, that the female slept peacefully in his dangerous presence.  
The temperamental female trusted him enough that she had fallen asleep, with him in her room.  
With him!  
He could easily have killed her in this vulnerable state, but she trusted him, unknowingly, that much. Hiei was flabbergasted for a minute after this discovery.  
Simply frozen to the spot.  
After he came back to his senses, Hiei asked himself idly if the girl knew what that meant to a demon such as himself. Relaxing slightly the demon waited patiently for something else that would prove his suspicions more then anything else.

He was awake now for how long?

Ten minutes?

Maybe twelve but not longer than fifteen, Hiei was sure.

He could hear her table alarm clock ticking.

Every second that passed by made him anxious and mad to know if she would react like Hiei thought she would.

Then suddenly it happened as he had hoped it would happen. His breath came out in a harsh rush, but Hiei had not been aware that he had held it.  
Keiko awoke.

Simple as that, she woke up and seemed to search after something.

Only Hiei knew what she was searching for, his purring. And that was what he had waited for. Keiko did not know what she just did but he knew and that gave the demon the confidence to look at her with a predatory look and to vanish out of her room. Before he did something he would regret later.  
Outside the short demon quietly beamed with joy, she had unconsciously accepted him to court her!

Whether she knew it or not, if Keiko preferred the boy for now or not; she gave him her agreement in every youkai law the short demon knew, and that was all that mattered to Hiei.  
With a silent sigh he settled down on one single branch on the tree outside her neighbor's house and started to sort out again why his primitive self seemed to want her this badly!

Hiei wasn't used to situations like this!

After some deeper thinking he decided that he needed serious help in this from someone who could know, maybe. His normally aloof and closed attitude forgotten for the moment he gave in and flitted away, after a short and longing look, to talk with someone who could help him sort out what was happening to him.  
Genkai was to put it into words, more than surprised to see Hiei suddenly standing inside her bedroom! But the look the demon wore at the moment silenced the old spirit instantly.  
'What the hell can make that demon so confused that he comes to me of all people in the middle of the night!'

Aloud it came out as only; "Well Hiei, long time no see. What brings you to my bedside at this hour"  
She smiled secretly at his sour face after she addressed him and shook her head unbelievingly only seconds later when he told her what he wanted.  
Never had Genkai ever believed someone had told her that the dangerous youkai would ask her some day this question!  
"I need your help"  
****

**Suryallee**


	5. Chapter 5

**What if**

**  
Type:** Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai, **Beta:** Amanda san **Pairings:** Hiei/ Keiko **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!  
**Warnings:** Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/F, Waff, Fluff, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!  
**Rated:** R, Not for children!  
**Description:**  
What if the meeting between Hiei and Keiko had gone another way as it did into the series?  
What would have happened then? Well, this is my version of it.  
**Important Note: This fiction has been beta for me from Amanda san; please let her know how you found her work for me. I think she did a wonderful job with it and deserves for her work an award!  
Read and enjoy, Suryallee.**

**Chapter five**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers for your nice comments on my little story.**

**

* * *

After I wrote my H/K one shot and posted it here and only got one reaction back from Altar (Later one other nice review along hers), I thought first that not very much people seem to like this couple. But I have a thing for this two; I find they look really cute together and wanted to write one other. Even if I would not retrieve as much reviews as I have it for my Y/H fik so far!  
This couple has hooked me from the first time I read a story about them, if I remember it right, it was Halos and Horns. Well, enough from my thoughts for today. Here is the fifth chapter. After this one this will certainly have more juicy stuff and some lemons, but I like to give my stories a background, so.  
SuryalleeAfter I wrote my H/K one shot and posted it here and only got one reaction back from Altar (Later one other nice review along hers), I thought first that not very much people seem to like this couple. But I have a thing for this two; I find they look really cute together and wanted to write one other. Even if I would not retrieve as much reviews as I have it for my Y/H fik so far!This couple has hooked me from the first time I read a story about them, if I remember it right, it was Halos and Horns. Well, enough from my thoughts for today. Here is the fifth chapter. After this one this will certainly have more juicy stuff and some lemons, but I like to give my stories a background, so.Suryallee**

**Denial, Sweet Denial**

"WHAT? I AM NOT!

Damn it! What you are thinking you are talking of! This is ridiculous! I am not attracted to her in the slightest! She is only a ningen that confuses my brain! Have you ever seen myself give the slightest impression that I would like your race very much? And she is Yusuke's girl. The last time I checked"  
That was all what could be heard, ringing through the wood around Genkai's formerly peaceful temple grounds.  
The old spirit watched calmly the next to her glaring and snarling demon in her bedroom. Personally she thought that Hiei and Yusuke had a lot more in common than everybody else of the group. The two were stubborn, excellent fighters (personally she thought that it was a wonder that the dimwit had overpowered the hi-youkai, but oh well) and sometimes both could be a little clueless.  
She would never dare tell the dangerous demon this, but right at the moment he looked much like Yusuke when the dimwit of her heir was too stubborn to see the obvious because it could hurt him.

Or in Hiei's case, come too near him!

She had mused before that the small and compact demon had a thing for the temperamental young girl; it was clear to see if you looked for the right signs. But then again, Hiei even managed to fool Kurama! And that was something not many people had tried with success so far.  
There was something about the human girl that seemed to draw all the males around her like honey to a bee! Genkai had the bad foreboding feeling that this would grow into serous troubles with time. For now she was sure the short demon would not go against his own unique code of honor and simply take what he wanted, but what about later, in a few years? What would he do then?  
Hiei was dangerous, aggressive and stubborn and to guess from what the old lady knew about him so far, Hiei got what he what he was after! He was a deadly combination of allot of dangerous things from what she knew, and not known for his patience. More the opposite of that!  
Genkai could have sworn she saw shortly a glint of murder in his eyes when she told him finally her conclusions about his questions and musings.  
And what Hiei had told her in he last one hour was more then interesting to hear to say the least.

Genkai understood why this quite and aloof youkai had not asked Kurama instead; he would never live his teasing down. She only asked herself what that would do to her stubborn dimwit in the future. And more so, to the girl!  
But for now she had to deal with an equally stubborn and dangerous fire youkai next to her bed and as it seemed to her this was going to be a looong night!  
The next morning found the very pissed off youkai in the tree outside the window of an equally confused looking red head who idly asked himself what must have gotten on Hiei's bad side this night!

The short sword master looked ready to kill something and Kurama had the uneasy feeling that it could be him instead of the right thing, if he didn't choose his next words very carefully today. Silently shaking his long mane, the fox spirit tried to convince the demon on the tree branch to come in to eat something; maybe,nKurama thought, it would lighten up his dark mood. But inwardly he was more than only curious about this all.  
Six days later Hiei and Kurama watched with dark glinting eyes the detective wobble out on shaking legs of a totally destroyed building.  
Toguro had punched it into oblivion with ease to scare the youth and told him his invitation to the dark tournament.  
The two youkai had to come with him as his team members and found it not very good. Hiei disliked the most that he was called a traitor. Their chances to get out of this alive where rather bad! Hiei watched together with Kurama the detective gather up Keiko from the street crowd and then went away to sort his thoughts out.  
Since the damned night he had asked the old hag about a few things and got her smug answer back; Hiei had done nothing other than to think about this new aspect more closely. Maybe he was not much of a talker, like the Kitsune was, but he was used to thinking to himself allot and did that mostly when he came to a dead end in his life like this.  
What Genkai told him was not much, but it made sense! Even for Hiei.  
And that what was angered him the most that it made sense! Hiei did not like the thought to be that much attached to Keiko.  
His entire life the short demon was used to live only on his own and more so; never he wanted to have too much to do with others.  
It brought only troubles with the time just like the detective has brought him in now. But then again, he never had felt so much alive as the last half year in his entire life. And his powers had improved a lot along with his fighting skills!  
But was Genkai really right? Was he really ready for something like that?  
Since he had met this human girl, his feelings and emotions drove him slowly mad. He found himself more than often back onto her windowsill and watching the ningen. And if that wasn't enough, he longed for more and more each day that passed by; to hold her or to be just near to her.  
Hiei did not like to be attached to something, it slowed a warrior down and made him vulnerable to harm!  
If one of his enemies ever found out that he had a soft spot for this girl, she would be dead in minutes. But then again he could not stop himself from his longing for her. The short demon knew he was about to lose it slowly and that would be dangerous for him and her!  
Sighing Hiei got up from his perch and went to find the old woman; he needed a secret place to train and the old spirit certainly knew one for him, Hiei was sure. Suddenly a movement aside Hiei got his awareness. The red-haired fox demon was on his way to him, with Koenma right on his heels.  
Silently cursing the demi god to get him in this mess and his bad luck in general, Hiei gave up and waited impatiently for the two to arrive. Only the devil could know what the two could want from him this time!  
Keiko was just on her way home when suddenly she was accompanied by a certain frame of a silent fire demon called, Hiei.  
Where Hiei had come from or why he did that was a mystery to her. Since Yusuke had gone to Genkai to train for three months, she was mostly alone on her way to school and back. Lately some idiots had dared to follow her to anger Yusuke. But before something nasty could have happened to the girl, Hiei suddenly appeared out of nowhere and scarred them away from her.  
Since then he seem to follow her wherever she walked, to made sure that she kept herself out of trouble. Not that she would have done that anyway. But the strange youkai seem to be determined to make sure that she was safe. Somehow it soothed her to know he was near the entire time somehow, but it scared her to see him so near to her.  
She was confused to no end from Hiei. Wasn't Yusuke normally supposed to do that?  
But the strangest of this was that she found him more and more often with her at her home, sitting on Keiko's windowsill and watching her. She even spotted him sometimes in the branches of the trees across the street of her school! Keiko was never sure why but she could feel him near to her more and more often.  
What confused her the most was the fact that she seemed not to mind him doing so! Keiko found herself more and more often enjoying the silent company of the normally solitary youkai and was contented to just stay silent with him when he was around.  
With Yusuke she had arguments most of the time but Hiei was silent and quite in his behavior; he never said something in a loud way or yelled at her for nothing. Ok, Keiko thought, Hiei was cold like as a fish around others, sometimes even cruel and rude and his voice sounded emotionless most of the time when he chose to speak, but if you tried to look behind his distant facade; you could find a lot more to him than just that.  
It was his voice what she liked the most on the so silent demon. When Hiei spoke, his voice sounded deep rich and smooth. Keiko found herself more and more often trying to bring him to talk to her a little, only to hear the demon's voice. And to her utter surprise, slowly the youkai began to take her offers for that after some time. She found out that way that he knew a lot more than the others gave him credit and never spoke a word to anyone of this. Not that Hiei talked with her that much, but sometimes the teen caught the youkai by telling her more than she thought he wanted to tell her. She treasured these rare moments and never spoke to anyone about this.  
On the other hand, Hiei could also piss her of like none other before!  
Not even Yusuke had managed it to get her anger as high like he did and the small demon mastered this task with ease!  
He even dared to set her skirt on fire one day, only to anger her! Right in the middle of the front yard of her school, only to piss her off! She had called him a munchkin for being rude to her that day in the morning hours and only a few hours later she found herself back in the middle of the full yard at midday with her skirt suddenly on fire.  
After this unhappy event she went home fuming and bright red with a silently chuckling fire demon as her company in the trees out of her reach! Who had dared to look longer than necessary at certain parts of her anatomy all the way back! She had thrown a bucket of cold water out of her window at him later when he was asleep in the tree near her window. But to her fury he only caught the bucket before it could soak him and smirked at her.  
She hated it when he did that!  
His laughs had followed her on the entire next day when she had to meet her schoolmates again. Luckily for Keiko the weekend just started after this day.  
And then the story with the birthday cake of her aunt! Not that Keiko liked her that much; the woman could drive the devil himself insane, but did that dammed demon have to snatch the entire cake right in the front of the poor woman at her birthday party and vanish with it?  
Her aunt needed a therapist after that day more then one time! And her entire family, who knew about the elusive demon companion of Keiko and her friends, had a hard day of lectures for her to live down!  
Meaning in fact, Kurama and her!  
The red haired one was not amused about Hiei's strange behavior in the slightest! He was invited by Keiko along with his mother who knew her aunt and so the two had spoken and laughed in each others company for the entire afternoon along with her stupid aunt who tried to set the two up with each other; she did not like Yusuke very much.  
Hiei never told the two why he did this stupid act, well not her at least but Keiko got the impression Genkai knew and she told her nothing.  
And then there was the day when a nice classmate of hers came with flowers to her doorstep suddenly and asked her for a date. His question had not even left his lips for two seconds when the flowers in his hands suddenly burned to ash right before the eyes of her startled mother and him. The poor boy never knew what happened to them. And if that wasn't enough, his trousers suddenly also began to smoke slightly.  
Keiko took it as her clue to decline his question hastily and to send the boy home as fast as possible; because she feared Hiei would burn him alive if she did not! After this she went fuming to her room to tell the youkai that he could go to hell for all she cared.

Only to find herself suddenly pinned against the wall by an angry looking fire apparition in front of her.  
He told her very quietly and with a strange glint in his red eyes, that he would set the next one who tried this on fire instead, Koenma or not!  
Then Hiei vanished for a few days without a trace.

The startled young girl found never out why the demon had acted that violent. But since then she made sure that no one tried to go out with her again. Not that she ever had wanted to in the first place, but she was not sure if it would be healthy for her class members. Not to mention her sanity.  
Sometimes he could act more violently than Yusuke and sometimes Hiei surprised her with a tenderness she never thought could inhabit inside himself!  
One night not a month ago she woke up in the middle of the night, only to find next to her a glowing flower in a pot, she never saw before in her life.  
Blue and greenish light filled the room along with a wonderful scent; Keiko knew it must have been Hiei's way to say sorry to her. She was impressed that he even did something like that! She knew somehow that it wasn't normal for the aloof apparition. She did her best to tend it and never said anything about it to anyone else because Keiko knew he would not like it very much if she did so.  
Today she felt worn out and very tired; she had studied the last few days and nights for a very important set of school tests and not slept for days! And if that wasn't enough, some gang members from another school had come and started a fight right in the schoolyard with Kuwabaras friends and even tried to hit her and her friends! But they never even came anywhere near to her. Somehow every one of them who had tried it seemed magically to vanish for two or three seconds only to be found suddenly laying on the floor; beaten up and out of it.

Keiko knew why, but she only smirked at the last one, before she hit him so hard that the poor guy flew some meters away from the angry brunette!  
Nobody tried to come near to the fuming teen after that again. Even her school teachers where shocked from Keikos aggressive hit. They let her go a few hours earlier to cool down and after she passed, with ease, her tests.  
Now Keiko was on her way back home with Hiei as her company, both silent on the entire way. When she finally arrived at her door, the demon vanished suddenly without a word spoken and she went tired to her bed.  
Later that night she woke up again from something cold that lay on her forehead, and she was burning up from the inside and felt slightly nauseated the entire time; she had caught the flu!  
Groaning the girl went to her bathroom to fulfill her needs only to collapse from the fever on her way back out of the room. Before her head could hit the tiles on the floor, someone caught her and brought her back to her bed.  
The rest of the night the ill girl found herself accompanied with someone who held her near and somehow subdued her fever; even purring comfortingly in her ears softly soothing the ill teenager immensely and bringing her much needed sleep.  
She dreamed the entire night of tongues made out of fire and ice that seem to dance along each other and protected her from any harm possible.

**Hope you all liked it!  
Don't forget to tell me what you all think!  
Until next time,  
Suryallee **


	6. Chapter 6

****

**What if**

****

Type: Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai,

**Beta:** Amanda san

**Pairings:** Hiei/ Keiko

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!  
**Warnings:** Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/F, Waff, Fluff, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!  
**Rated:** R, Not for children!  
**Description:**  
What if the meeting between Hiei and Keiko had gone another way as it did into the series?  
What would have happened then? Well, this is my version of it.

**Important Note: This fiction has been beta for me from Amanda san; please let her know how you found her work for me. I think she did a wonderful job with it and deserves for her work an award!  
Read and enjoy, Suryallee.**

**Chapter six**

My daughter turned seven today, Hooray! That makes me happy!  
And all her little guests (4 Boys and 3 Girls between 4 and 8 years!) have slowly driven me insane today!  
WAAAHHH!

**Realization of the truth**

When she awoke again, she was alone.

And it seemed, her silent companion had left her during the night.While Keiko pondered on whom that could have been; a white scarf that lay near her pillow confirmed her suspicions.  
Hiei.  
Suddenly the teen felt somehow light headed, he must have stayed the entire night and had helped her with her fever. The next days flew by in a rush of school, work and confusing dreams at night. He had not come back to her again.  
A day later she found out through Botan why, the three were on their way to Kubikuri Island to fight there. Botan told Shizuru and her not freely, she even tried to sneak away from the two angry females, but it didn't help her in the end.  
So the next approaching day found the teen back in a hotel room with a ferry girl and Shizuru as a companion. Keiko had just finished taking her things a way when she suddenly spotted the four men going to their first fight. Koenma had told them that he would take them with him this day. And so Keiko and the others went downstairs to the lobby and with him to the stadium.  
Everything after was a haze for Keiko.  
Later when the teen lay in her bed and was alone in her room with her thoughts, she tried to think about what she saw in the arena.

She had a hard time accepting it all, especially what she had felt when Yusuke and Hiei were messed up like they were and then, Kurama' and Kuwabaras wounds.  
She had seen Hiei turn away from the stadium afterwards. He had seen them in the arena, when he fought with the other fire demon. His arm the brunette mused must hurt very much! Burned up like the arm of his opponent it looked to her! Suddenly she got out of her bed and went down to the lobby to ask the man behind the bar there where the group resided and then Keiko went to the elevator to find the demon and Yusuke.  
Some minutes later she found out through Kurama that Hiei wasn't in his room and that Yusuke slept. Keiko sighed against the closed door and turned around to go back to her own room, when she suddenly saw the demon standing behind her light frame.

Squealing in surprise, she jumped upwards a little; "Hiei! You have startled me"  
But whatever she had wanted to say next was suddenly silenced from the look the youkai gave her; she was fuming after she identified it as an amused smirk!  
He did it on purpose!  
Again before she even could mutter out any angry yell or curse, the demon startled her again. He suddenly crouched to his hunches with a painful expression written on his face. Clutching his burned arm while he tried his hardest not to cry out aloud.  
All Keiko could do, was to kneel down in front of the pain-filled demon and to cradle his trembling form in her arms and hold him. Suddenly the girl felt glad that his dragon had eaten the other youkai! But it had cost Hiei a lot more than everyone thought. "I have a salve in my room that can help you with the burns." She offered.  
But he only shook his head slightly and told her ,while burying his face deeper in the hollow between her neck and shoulder, that it would not help him because the burns where not made with normal flames. Meanwhile the demon tried to distract himself from his pain with her calming scent. It actually worked better than he thought it would. The simple fact of her being near to him and holding him was more comforting to the short demon then than anything else at this moment.  
The pain had not faded away or subsided, but she gave him a strange strength with simply being there for him and with him only in the moment.  
He had overheard the short conversation from her and Kurama heard her asking after Yusuke and himself. And Hiei had seen the despair afterwards in her face when the Kitsune had closed the door. Hiei knew she must feel confused at the moment.

But he was too and that was all what mattered for him for the moment that and that she was holding him.  
His other hand fisted itself into her shirt in the attempt to hold her there.  
He had long given it up trying to deny his attachment to the girl, his mind came to the conclusion in the night when he saw her suddenly falling down to the bathroom floor, weakened from her high fever.  
The emotions that had run through his system in that moment when he saw her falling had brought the demon out of his constant state of denial in an instant.

Fear, simple fear had surged through him at that moment and he had caught her head only a mere inch away from the ground After his paralyzed mind took in how hot her body felt and identified her changed scent as illness. He had brought her back to her bed and stayed the entire night to make sure that she was ok.  
Cradled with her in his lap and holding her small frame as near as possible to his own. He had spent the entire night only looking down at her face and done nothing other than to wipe her sweat from her forehead from time to time or to stroke lightly through her soft and slightly damp tresses.  
His mind was completely blank.  
Later Hiei thought about his unusual behavior and found out that he did not want someone other than him to hold her like this! In that moment he gave it up completely and instead began to think over the possibilities of his newfound fact. And what that would bring him in the near future.  
That the girl was attracted to the detective was something that drove him slowly over the edge of his sanity

The youkai knew that the boy was his enemy in this without knowing it.  
And as long she made no final decision, both of them hung in the air.  
Hiei also knew that Keiko was not fully grown up and not more than a woman child now; but she was near to the age to turn fully into a woman and inside her mind she was much more mature than her years.  
In the now and here, the short youkai needed her simply to be near to him. Her presence wrapped the short demon into a comforting blanked of calm and peace; Hiei needed just this right now. When he had his body back under his control, the youkai startled the teen with his sudden movement of standing again and he let her help him up from the floor.  
Hiei knew he needed help from the Kitsune if he wanted to keep his arm and so he knocked at the door and waited impatiently for the fox to open it. Meanwhile, Hiei wouldn't let go of her hand he had gripped when he stood up, startling the brunette beside him slightly.  
After a short glare at the arched brow from the fox, the demon stepped into the room with her and let himself fall down on his bed in his room.

Never did Hiei let go of her hand.  
He could practically hear the thoughts of the fox run amok in his attempt to try to put things together, but Hiei did not care about him or the detective for the moment. To his surprise the other demon said nothing and only bent to his knees to tend his injury for now, completely dismissing the fact his roommate held the hand of his team captain's girlfriend the entire time possessively near to himself.  
When the fox-boy began to work, all Hiei could do to stop himself from crying out aloud was to bury his face into the body of Keiko who was now sitting beside him on the bed.  
His entire nerve system was screaming in pain, but the demon was used to this state. He was in pain before in his life. He could hear them talking over his head; that she had found him only seconds before and had tried to help him. That he told her he needed another treatment as normal and that Keiko was worried about him.

It made him proud how cleverly Keiko avoided telling Kurama everything that happened outside the door. The now evident confusion from the fox amused Hiei to no end but the sudden sorrow the Kitsune gave off in his scent, worried him beyond words.  
Hiei knew he has risked losing his arm but had hoped he could heal it in time. Now he wasn't so sure any longer if he would lose it or not. There was no way for the demon he could heal himself without having enough youki and the rest he had Hiei needed to survive this fucking tournament!  
The only source for youki that would work in this short time span Hiei knew of was definitely out of reach. He would not sink that low and try to eat human flesh!  
She would never forgive him that!  
But if not, the demon thought, he would surely be losing his right arm and then he was as good as dead! Hiei heard her asking Kurama what he had thought before he lost conscious and everything went black.  
Keiko could not believe it that Hiei was about to lose his arm!

Even as Kurama told her since Hiei was a youkai it would grow back in a few years, she knew that would be his death. She heard the fox demon mumbling about a way Hiei would hopefully not choose and asked him curious what he meant with that statement.  
But the red head only denied telling her and went finally in his bed. Later the girl sneaked out of their rooms and back into her own. In her mind silently wondering why he didn't want her to know.  
Keiko made up her mind and went to the room of the fifth member of the team, the masked fighter. She didn't know exactly why she thought this one would probably tell her what she wanted to know, but she had the feeling the masked fighter could and would. When she found the right room, Keiko noticed how late it was and was just about to turn and come back later when the door suddenly opened and she was greeted from the one in question. So she got her guts together and stepped in the room.  
After an hour later you could see the girl sitting in her bed and thinking.  
Keiko had been told that demons could regenerate from eating human flesh alone in hours. And that most demons ate humans because that gave their youki a sudden and strong boost and made them stronger.

After all, they where apparitions in a human shape and not humans. They could look human on the outside like one but they stayed demons inside.  
It shocked the teen beyond words what the masked one told her about youkai but she got over it fast. But it took the girl near the early hours of the following day to make up her mind and decide what she was to do.  
Only half an hour later Kurama was woken from the Yukimura girl the second time this night/morning.  
She stood outside of his and Hiei's front door, white as a sheet and a loose bandage around her left arm, which was bloody and smelled of her blood.  
Concerned and now seriously worried about Keiko, he took her inside the room quickly to look after her injury. He even considered waking the deity to heal her but Keiko took his communicator simply out of his hand with her healthy one and gave the curious fox demon instead a bottle in his hands.  
Confused about her behavior the Kitsune looked back and forth between her and the dark bottle several times before he finally got what was inside the bottle. Kurama's eyes widened at this realization. But before he could utter a word out, Keiko shook her head and told him silently that he knew as well as she that he needed it to make a salve out of it that would help Hiei heal faster.  
Both where fully aware that they never could tell this to Koenma without getting in serious trouble and so he only nodded after a while and took her gift to his side to tend her deep wound on her left arm. Keiko was smart enough to make the wound in a place nobody could see it, and so she finally went back to her room to get her much needed sleep.  
Hiei awoke the next day from the missing feeling of pain and more than that the fire demon felt better as he ever thought he would! Then his nose caught the underlying scent from the slave on his wounded arm and his eyes tripled in size. It took him one questioning look at the fox to know he was right. With a hard voice he said;  
"Explain"  
One hour later Hiei appeared with the others in the ring; surprising everyone in the stadium with his healthy look and his surprisingly strong youki.  
Including the demi god who tried to find out what was going on, but neither, Kurama nor Hiei told a single soul what happened to the demon last night.  
Only Keiko who sat in the stadium besides Shizuru knew, but she also said nothing and so it stayed their secret.  
After the fights of her friends where over and they had defeated the doctor's team and the team of the Shinobi sect, Keiko wandered alone around a little to distract her from her thoughts and worries. Her left arm hurt the teen but she didn't show it to the others. She was sure that Hiei would be angry when he found out but she couldn't help herself; she wanted to help. And the only way for her to be useful was to spend a little of her blood and give it to Kurama.  
After she saw the female youkai Ruka trapping Hiei and the masked fighter in her force shield she felt rather mad, she wanted nothing other as to kill something. And when the brunette saw the leader of the fighting team against her friends cheat them their way through the fight, Keiko simply wanted him hurt.  
Luckily Kazuma-san did her the favor unknowingly and threw him into the audience!  
Suddenly the teen was startled from a sudden rush of air.

It swept Keiko from her feet and brought her quickly to an unknown place.  
She could not even voice out her protest or a surprised sound; he was to fast! When Keiko found her ability back to open her eyes and speak, she found herself in Hiei's arms and near the ocean. The demon didn't look very happy!  
Gulping the human female tried to get down to her feet and away from his angry gaze but failed because the youkai held her only tighter to his body.  
The confused girl noted that his grip on her was somehow possessive and after she stopped her struggle and looked back into his face and angry eyes, she saw a flicker of something she couldn't place in his red depths.  
The almond eyes of the demon gave nothing away other than anger for the next few minutes, but before Keiko could even tell him why she did it, she was suddenly silenced by something she had not expected from him.  
Hiei kissed her!  
And it wasn't a nice or sweet one the teen suddenly got.

His kiss was bruising and demanding but nothing near to sweet! His fangs nipped painfully on her bottom lip when she refused to let him deepen the kiss. Her startled cry got him the desired effect to slip his hot tongue into her mouth and soon the demon's one entangled hers into a battle of dominance.  
After a low growl from him and another bite she gave up trying to resist him and to try to get his tongue out of her mouth again, soon after that his kiss turned suddenly to a more passionate one. His wet appendage slid alluring against hers and coxed her tongue slowly and seductively into a deeper kiss, he dominated fully.

Keiko found herself suddenly back enjoying this! She lost any coherent thought for a while.  
Suddenly he stopped kissing her like no tomorrow and leaned back slightly until their noses touched each others.  
"Never Ever Do That Again"  
Hiei spoke right into her face with angry burning eyes in a low-toned voice, which shook slightly from his barely restrained anger. Both were panting and tried to regain their normal speed of breathing. But again, before she could even answer him, Hiei took this opportunity and kissed her again.  
But this time his kiss wasn't hard or bruising. This time the short demon put his longing for her into the kiss and licked instead of biting her again seductively over her closed lips. Silently begging her to let him into her sweet mouth again!  
His need to feel her went high wire inside of the trembling youkai, and he wanted nothing other than to kiss the beautiful girl in his arms senseless!  
To lose himself into another of the mind blowing kisses, he just experienced before. And to his delight she finally let him in with a surprised gasp.  
The demon practically ravished her mouth, tasting all he could get from her and relished in the feeling that she gave him with this simple kiss. Hiei tore only away from this sweet heaven because he needed to breathe and she needed it too. Afterwards they both starred, heavily panting, into the eyes of the other, not saying a single word.  
Keiko's mind was blank. How was she now supposed to react?  
Hiei had kissed her not only one time, no, twice! And the strangest of it was that she had liked him to do that to her, especially the last one. Suddenly feeling guilty she tried to cover her embarrassment behind an angry demeanor, only to be kissed away from him again!  
'That's it,' the teen thought, 'he can't kiss me every time he wants to'  
But Hiei ignored her attempts to get out of his grip again and jumped instead suddenly high into a tree next to them. There on a high branch, he stopped and sat down with her settled in his lap.  
Keiko, was never fond of heights in her life, and now clutched frantically on his tunic like shirt that he was wearing.  
The brunette feared heights since she was a child and liked it not one bit to be in a place she could not escape from Hiei any longer. She glared at the short demon with all her might and fumed in her anger about this. But Hiei only smirked at her behavior and cradled the slightly resisting teen deeper in his embrace. A low chuckle escaped him when she finally voiced her frustration out aloud and called him an idiot and cursed him to hell and back.  
Oh how much she really hated it when he did that! But the demon refused to let her go out of his protecting embrace again and instead Hiei began only to nuzzle her neck with his nose. That sent tingling sensations up and down her spine, Keiko shuddered slightly and told him angrily to stop that but the youkai did quite the opposite;  
Suddenly she felt him lick and nip gently on her skin there.  
This sent only more of these bolts of arousing feelings through her shivering body than before! Now really scarred of the demon that held her possessively in his arms, Keiko tried to free herself in a weak attempt once more.  
Suddenly she was stopped from his soft purring sound in her attempts.  
Startled she glanced behind her to look at him, she found herself drawn into two identical deep pools of blood red eyes that starred into hers intensely. He never stopped his purring sound when Hiei bend down to her shoulder once again and licked over it invitingly once more.  
Keiko found that she could not tear her eyes from Hiei's away again. The silent demon held her captive with them and his purr seem to lull her effectively deeper into his hold on her. Somehow he managed with it to ease her fears and anger away from her and soon after she relaxed into his strong grip on her and let herself get lost into his soft caresses.

The teen could not help herself, Hiei's seductive movements on her sensitive skin there in combination with his soothing purr lured her to the short demon at her back and held her captive.  
When she finally began to relax and to sink bonelessly against his harder frame, he let out a triumphant sounding growl before his purr returned full force; it thrummed through her body and left her slightly aroused. His ministrations on her neck and shoulder did nothing to ease the strange effect Hiei had on her with it, instead he heightened her arousing feelings in the moment with them immensely. His movements got more and more seductive and inviting the longer this all went.  
Soon Keiko forgot everything else and begun to enjoy the new feelings this all brought her. His low growls from time to time and his seductive movements with his tongue lips and fangs that scrapped along her skin there from time to time aroused the teen more than before; and soon she found herself back whimpering under his assault on her senses. There Hiei suddenly stopped to her surprise and slight disappointment.  
She flushed beautifully after she realized what she just did, or let him do to her to be more precise. And blushed brighter if that was possible, after she felt him suddenly press his hips into her backside a little more so she could feel how much this all had aroused him too. Meanwhile he whispered in her sensitive ear how much he liked her aroused scent.  
Keiko was simply flustered and embarrassed beyond words after this!  
But the short youkai didn't let her regain her wits and closed his strong arms around her more than before when he suddenly took of with her securely tucked in his grip, and returned her to the hotel with him in no time. There the youkai brought her to his room and lay down on his bed with her in his arms.  
"You need your sleep, last night you have not slept enough. And you are not completely healthy again. It was idiotic for you to do that, Keiko! Don't you even dare to do something like that ever again! Now, go to sleep!" His voice was leavening her no room for arguments.

And his body language spoke clearly of the dangers that would come if she refused his demands of her. Keiko left it be to try to resist him and closed her eyes in silent defeat. For now she knew it would bring her and him no good if Keiko tried to refuse the youkai his wishes and Hiei was right; she was really tired.  
So the girl let herself fall to sleep from his newly started purr and was soon fast asleep in Hiei's arms.

**Tell me what you think, it jogged my imagination!  
Suryallee**


	7. Chapter 7

****

**What if**

****

Type: Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai,

**Beta:** Amanda san

**Pairings:** Hiei/ Keiko

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!  
**Warnings:** Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/F, Waff, Fluff, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!  
**Rated:** R, Not for children!  
**Description:**  
What if the meeting between Hiei and Keiko had gone another way as it did into the series?  
What would have happened then? Well, this is my version of it.

**Important Note: This fiction has been beta for me from Amanda san; please let her know how you found her work for me. I think she did a wonderful job with it and deserves for her work an award!  
Read and enjoy, Suryallee.**

**Will you let me have this?**

Hiei lay awake with the Yukimura girl in his arms for the next two hours.  
The short demon was having a hard time with himself and his suddenly strong need for the girl. He had stopped there in the tree because the scent of her growing virginal arousal had slowly driven the youkai insane with his longing for the fiery tempered girl!  
So he had stopped himself before he would have done something he would regret later.  
It wasn't planed!  
Hiei had only wanted to teach the kind girl a lesson of how stupid and dangerous it was for her to do something like that. She did not know that his blood system now craved her blood and body! He could barely restrain his wants from her and that had brought them both into this mess.  
His emotions where ten times stronger than a humans and in their needs youkai were unpredictable and hard to control!  
Even from themselves.  
His entire body, mind and soul had driven him to demonstrate her stupidity and his superiority over the human girl. Her temper flared his inner needs more, if that was even possible.

The youkai in him had wanted to get a hold of the girl; if his primitive side could not eat or devour the human girl, then it wanted her to be a part of himself!

The entire identity of his self had chosen to want the latter of the options and had acted on it. She was smart enough to stay submissive most of the time; Hiei did not want to know what could have happened to her if she hadn't!

Surely, his demonic side would have thrown her down on the shore and taken what it wanted.  
He was a youkai and not a human, but Hiei wanted her to understand this and that she was playing quite literally, with fire!  
He was fire in the shape and form of a humanoid and not the dimwit of a detective who couldn't make up his mind to ask her out. Hiei had made up his mind entirely this minute; he was now truly after the human girl, and heaven or hell, he would have her as his mate in the end!  
The short demon had never found someone who accepted him simply as what he was, or let him be himself. Keiko did that with ease all the time, even if she did not know it now. It had driven him mad when the boy showed up on her doorsteps and dared to ask her out for a date! Inside the demon everything had screamed to light him on fire, but knowing her, Hiei had only burned his dammed flowers and had nearly set his trousers on fire.  
The fire youkai did not like to share!  
Her responses to his seduction and inviting of her into his presence and his care had delighted the short demon greatly. His instincts had done that for him, it was nothing more than a test, so to speak. An invitation from Hiei of what she could have with him if she would take his silent offers and chose him instead of the detective.  
Only a simple way to make it clear to the teen that the demon wanted her as his own and that he would not turn away from his wants before she had clearly chosen one of them. Hiei would fight to have her as his own possession with all he could.  
Including seducing her, if that was needed to make her give in!  
He had also wanted her to understand that he was a mature male and not the immature boy who she foolishly wanted to be with! That Hiei could give her much more than the boy could.  
So very, much more.  
And he wanted to do just that!  
Since the hi-youkai had made up his mind, there was no turning back.  
As long she didn't tell him otherwise, Hiei would be dammed to give her up freely to Yusuke! Who was, in the opinion of the demon, not strong enough to take care of the girl! And this meant not only his brutal strength but Yusuke's lack of maturity in general. The human youth could never satisfy a growing woman like Keiko as Hiei could with his experience of many more years.  
And the small youkai was determined to do just that!  
A low growl escaped his thin lips from all the thoughts of what he would do with her delicious body, when he would finally get her in his bed for real!  
Sure, Keiko slept peacefully right beside him now, but his mind played out an entirely other scene; involving her and him, naked between the sheets and being more then only near to each other's body.  
He let another low moan escape; Hiei could have a really good imagination, if he wanted to!  
To feel her soft curves pressed against his own battle hard physique in some other ways as now, was something Hiei eagerly looked forward to and with inhumanly glinting eyes. Since he had seen her in the bathtub, he had not gotten all the alluring images out of his inner eyesight.  
His wish from then on to occupy it with her has not vanished with time; instead it had grown to near of an obsession to the short youkai.  
It plagued his nights with enticing and alluring dreams of Keiko and him, and his days with the pain from the nights before! More than once Hiei awoke from one of these slowly seducing and alluring wet dreams with a certain problem in his lower regions afterwards, and had to take refuge into a cold lake to get it away!  
The youkai only needed to close his almond-shaped eyes to see the her body writhing in passion against his own, and he was more than willing and ready to act on his dreams.

And right now, it wasn't a really good time to close his eyes!

Because if he did that, he would lose it surely and just lose himself into her presence so near and real to his own!  
His arousal would not go away damn it!

The restraining pants began to hurt him slowly and the friction of cloth against his sensitive flesh was more the demon could bear at the moment!  
Hiei cursed lowly under his breath he was about to lose it anyway.  
Suddenly the sleeping teen moved her left leg up his own and rested it just over his twitching arousal under his cloak and inside his pants.  
Hiei's eyes tripled in size and he groaned deeply in his throat when he felt the sweet friction of her moving leg and the weight of it finally settled against his excited cock. The pressing weight of her leg against his arousal shot bolts of pure pleasure through the body of the demon; he arched himself slightly into the sweet friction in a weak attempt to get more of these feelings out of it.  
The sleeping girl not knowing what she did to the youkai at the moment moved her leg slightly, irritated in her sleep from his sudden movement, up and down right on his arousal in the attempt to find a more relaxing position.  
For several moments the youkai couldn't breathe properly, her softly moving leg on his exited member under the thick layers of cloth was taking his ability to breathe away. Before Hiei knew what he was doing, his bandaged arm and had come down to her leg and gripped it carefully to stop the moving of it on his member.  
With gritted teeth, the demon fought with him self to stop from moving his hips just with her leg to get his release.  
A barely restrained deep throated growl escaped him, and he fought a losing battle with his needs; his hand suddenly let loose of her and went instead to the sizeable bulge in his pants under his long cloak.  
A hiss of pleasure escaped the demon when he finally made contact with it through the cloth. Hiei arched into his own caressing touch on it, if he couldn't have her for real, then he would take whatever he could have for now!  
In slow motions he slid his hand along the length of it up and down, torturing slowly, careful not to wake his sleeping desire so near to him accidentally with his movements. Every now and then escaping his gritted teeth a low moan or groan. Meanwhile, he tortured himself forcefully and slowly through the cloth.  
Hiei wanted nothing other than to loudly growl out his pleasure in this moment. Nothing more as to free himself from the cloth that separated him from the sweet feeling of bare skin!

And he wanted nothing other than to take her for real.  
To feel her soft skin against his own overheated body and her hands and mouth on his weeping cock!  
A suddenly sitting up Keiko next to him stopped the demon dead in his moves!

Shit! Keiko had woken up!  
Keiko was dreaming the same dream she now had since the night she was ill. But suddenly the mattress under her had begun to move! That woke the confused teen up from her peaceful sleep.  
At first she did not know what had woken her, but when her sleep fuzzed mind finally took in what was happening right next to her Keiko blushed in deep shades of red! When the startled girl dared to open her eyes she was greeted with a sight that took her breath away. Hiei was moving his hand up and down in slow motions along a certain part in his pants and his face was contorted in the utter pleasure this act must bring him.  
The soft guttural noises he gave while Hiei did this sent lightning bolds of arousal through her body, and the sight of him writing in pleasure aroused the girl even more!  
For some seconds Keiko was simply frozen to the spot on his shoulder she laid on. But then the girl suddenly bolted up with a red face from her resting place only to be stopped by his burning gaze that caught her's in this second and held her captive.  
Suddenly Hiei brought his hand up to her face and caressed her left cheek slowly, as not to scare her presence away from him. Then the demon leaned his face up and brushed his lips seductively and inviting over hers.

Keiko was too startled to tear herself away from him, unsure what to do in this moment. Hiei slid his hand behind her head into her locks and took her down with him slowly at first but then in a more and more passionate kiss with him.  
He could not stop himself from it, he had to feel her, taste her, and hold her.  
He wanted to assure Keiko that it was ok, that Hiei knew he wouldn't have more than this right now. That she didn't need to be scared by his actions, and that he needed her badly! Needed this, how strange it was to her, that it was ok to go with one's needs when it came to that. Hiei's wanted her to stay with him here, until he found his release.  
"Stay, just stay here with me, Keiko. I swear I will not touch you if you not want me to, I only want you to be near to me now. I need you so badly, this so badly! Do you have the slightest idea how badly I want you all the time?  
Need you near to me? Need to hold you and hear your voice all the time?  
Believe me when I tell you that I only want you to be mine and mine alone!  
But since I cannot have you the way I want it and have been longing for so long now, just let me have this"  
His tongue licked heatedly at the outer shell of her right ear while Hiei huskily told her all this.  
The urgency of his needs began to show themselves fully to the demon; he could not stop himself now. He needed to free himself from this hurting arousal and sweet painful longing for the human girl in his arms! Hiei felt her shudder in his grip, her sweet musk of arousal filled his nostrils and left him light-headed.  
A whimper escaped the dangerous demon at this, if that was all he could get from her, then he wanted all of what he could get out of it! His hand began to fist itself into her short locks as his other went back to the sweet pain in his baggy pants, to stroke it with more urgency than before.  
"Let me just have this, Keiko. I need it so badly!" Hiei breathed into her by now wet ear.

He could feel her slowly give in to this. It was easy to smell her trepidation and fear about this all out of her scent. He wanted nothing more than to assure her that it would be ok to let herself go. She was after all a young ningen and had no experience in this. Suddenly the youkai feared she would leave!  
"Do you want me to… beg for it?  
I never have begged to someone or for anything before in my life Keiko.  
But if it is holding you here with me I will swallow my pride and do it!  
But only to you, only for you I would do it for"  
The girl tensed at this in his grip, her eyes snapped open and a look of utter terror showed out of it. Hastily she went down to the bewildered demon and whispered in a dangerous voice heatedly in his face with an angry expression;  
"Don't you even dare to just think of something like this?  
I will never hear you saying anything like this again, Hiei!  
That wouldn't be you and tha"  
She was interrupted by Hiei's suddenly agile tongue in her mouth.  
As said one ravished her caverns with enthusiasm, his arm around her frame tightened to near pain. A deep throated groan escaped the demon she was half laying on, to be swallowed from her.  
His eyes were half lidded when he pulled back from the burning kiss.  
"Understood"  
Was all he told her with a huskily deep voice and a sultry expression on his handsome face!

His gaze took the teen's breath away; it was a look of pure sex that he showed her in this moment. It left the girl more aroused than before.  
Suddenly Hiei pulled her down to him again and began to lick at the skin of her neck and shoulder, just as he did it before in the tree.  
She felt him move again, but now the youkai did not stop himself any longer from letting out his moans and groans, nor did Hiei suppress his violent growls or snarls. It was like Keiko had opened something up inside of the closed off youkai and was now able hear and to see fully.  
Suddenly the brunette made up her mind and moved finally, a little unsure at first, her left hand down Hiei's torso until she came in contact with his hand there.  
The youkai went perfectly still under her, not even a hair on his head moved. Then, just when the girl was about to remove her bold hand, he suddenly shuddered violently and gripped her hand before Keiko could remove it from there again!  
She could hear him pant in her ear while Hiei held it down on his bulge in his pants firmly. And so Keiko went along with his unspoken plea, and pressed down on it more with her hand; even daring to move along it slowly.  
Unsure at first but more and more steady she moved with his aid along it. Suddenly the girl got a little naughtier and gripped the steel inside his pants, curious of what that would do to him.  
His reaction was a sudden wanton cry of utter pleasure, and came promptly along with an arching of his back with her on top of his chest, high in the air. Like Keiko weighed nothing for him.  
Heavily panting he tried to calm back down from the incredible feeling he just experienced seconds before as Keiko got slowly naughtier!

Not that the demon wanted to complain about it!

Suddenly the only thought Hiei was able to form was to remove his pants and try to find out just how naughty she could get!  
He did exactly that.

And after his hand guided her's to his now bare and overheated flesh, Hiei was not only rewarded with a sudden surprised gasp from Keiko, as he felt simply incredible for a long moment! All Hiei could do, was to moan into the hollow of flesh between her neck and shoulder. It felt sooo good to have her do this!  
The girl was startled at first but soon the youkai seemed to take her deeper and deeper with him into his aroused state! She found herself somehow trying to reach her own aching core in her panties with her free hand. Keiko did not know really what she needed suddenly that badly, but somehow her lust hazed mind told her to take her hand down there.  
But he slapped it away with a warning growl before she could reach it with his free one and laid his own instead right between her slightly spread legs. It shot bolts of unknown pleasure through the teen!  
"Let me return all the pleasures you bring me, Keiko! I swear you will love it when I do this instead of you. Let me show you how incredibly sensitive you are there; show you how unbelievable you will feel when I return your favor to you. I assure you, you will feel so unbelievably good that you will never want to feel anything else"  
With that huskily whispered into her ear, Hiei began to search his way through the damp curls inside her panties torturously slow.  
He didn't stop his journey until he found the hidden sensitive bundle of nerves between her moist folds. Keiko's hips arched high into the air with a cry of his name when he brushed his fingers against it slightly.  
The youkai nearly choked at the wetness and heat he found there!  
If he did not do something fast, he would lose it fully and simply take her!  
But instead he let it heighten his own arousal more and began to rock violently against her hand on his hard member.  
Hiei could sense she was fast getting nearer and nearer to her first orgasm, especially after he slipped one finger into her hot core that dripped slightly with her juices. Her mewling sounds drove the youkai mad!  
When he sensed her coming near to her edge, he suddenly bent to her ear and whispered huskily into it the words that brought the girl finally over her edge into sweat bliss.  
"Keiko, let loose.  
Come and fly with me"  
That was it for her; Keiko came convulsing violently down on his finger inside of her with a guttural cry of utter pleasure that howled through the room!  
It didn't take the demon much longer to let his release wash over him and take him with her. After a set of sharp trusts with his narrow hips Hiei shot his load over their intertwined hands on his member in strong gushes of white semen. With a ferrous wild growl himself, which mixed with Keiko's cries of release in the room!  
After some minutes of coming down from his sweet release, Hiei suddenly brought his hands together in the front of her curious and slightly dazzled gaze. He mixed their juices together in one of it and began to lick it from his hand, never leaving her flushed face and embarrassed eyes.  
"You taste delicious, but we both do even better"  
He told the bewildered girl and sniffed onto her skin once more; then Hiei tucked her body in, after he secured her skirt and panties in place again, deeply into his embrace and kissed the crown of her hair. Silently marveling into their mixed scents, that lingered on the skin of her body now!  
"Go and try to rest, Keiko. Believe me, I know you must be tired after this and you really need it. I swear, I will not interrupt your sleep again or try to touch you without again permission"  
He nuzzled his nose deeper into her hair after this as slowly Hiei could feel the teen relax in his protecting embrace. He only stood up again to remove his cloak and scarf and to clean himself a little, then he went back into the bed and snuggled her back against his body.  
Hiei placed his sword near to his grip before he went to sleep. Making very sure, even in his sleepy and fully sated mind, that his own body was between the door and her. The youkai fell into a very light sleep.

* * *

**Looks at her reader questionably and tucks on the rim of her shirt; hot here, ne?  
Somebody wants something to drink? Until next time!  
Don't forget me to tell what you think! Suryallee**


	8. Chapter 8

******What if******

Type: Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai,

**Beta:** Amanda san

**Pairings:** Hiei/ Keiko

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!  
**Warnings:** Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/F, Waff, Fluff, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!  
**Rated:** R, Not for children!  
**Description:**  
What if the meeting between Hiei and Keiko had gone another way as it did into the series?  
What would have happened then? Well, this is my version of it.

**Important Note: This fiction has been beta for me from Amanda san; please let her know how you found her work for me. I think she did a wonderful job with it and deserves for her work an award!  
Read and enjoy, Suryallee.**

**Charter 8**

**I will not update my stories for some days, read the Authors note before this chapter if you want to know why. Sorry for that.  
Hope this one here is making up until I can update again, sorry folks no lemon this time. But we come near to that slowly.  
Again sorry, but she needs me at the moment.  
Suryallee**

**When dreams and reality cross their paths**

The young woman sat down on her bed. It was late in the afternoon and she had just gotten home. Sighing, Keiko took her head in one of her hands and closed her big brown eyes.  
Last night she hadn't slept well. It was the same every night since the tournament had ended. She went to bed, only to be greeted with arousing dreams and interrupted nights. Yusuke had been gone now for how long away to the Makai? One and a half years? She wasn't sure but with him Hiei was also gone.  
Maybe it was two? But not three! Keiko got up again and went into her kitchen. She was hungry, tired and had a headache. This day hasn't gone well for the petite brunette.  
Her classmates where too loud in the bus and she felt nauseated from the events before, all the time!  
After their last fight, Yusuke had finally asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. Keiko had accepted and Hiei had vanished. He never came back to her.  
This disturbed her very much, but then again she was thankful that the fire demon kept a distance from her and left them both alone without a fight.  
She had loved Yusuke now for so long, since both of them were three!  
The girl had even wanted to marry Yusuke and to have with him a normal life. A family, children, a home. These were Keiko's goals for her entire life, taught to her by her parents.  
But in the last few years she wasn't so sure about all this any longer. Meaning, since that crazy night, she woke in her own hotel bed the next day. She had seen Hiei's face when she was crying about Yusuke, out of the corner of her eyes.  
Somehow there was a silent defeat in them.  
She never saw the silent demon again. Not even when she was at Genkai's.  
He kept out of her way she suspected. But was that a wonder? Keiko was feeling like she cheated on Yusuke when she awoke nearly every night from her disturbingly sensual dreams. Somehow the youkai had imprinted himself into her essence more than she liked.  
Now, with her experience of more years, Keiko knew that he must have been interested in her.But she could not help herself. She loved Yusuke and not him.

Right?  
But why then, Keiko thought, do I feel so terribly lonely every time when I think of Hiei? Hastily shaking her head to get rid of her train of thoughts, she went back to make herself something to eat.  
He had promised to Keiko that he would write her a letter each week!  
But after only a few weeks, Yusuke stopped writing entirely and so did Keiko after nearly a year because nothing ever came back. She began instead to live more and more her own life. When her aunt past away she, left Keiko her little house near a river and the young woman moved there.  
Then she worked harder on her grades, but somehow even with all going well for her, Keiko missed something in her life.  
And then Hiei's strange present she found just the night after the two went to Makai. It lay on her pillow without any note. But Keiko knew fairly well from whom she got this necklace, a silver chain with a red gem that was fastened on it. It hung down to her collarbone. So deep of a color that you could believe it was black. It wasn't, only a deep red.  
She knew enough to understand what that was, a tear gem. Hiei's to be exact. She had cried the entire night and the next days, because she knew what it meant. Keiko wore it since then every time, only one day she forgot it to put it back on after a shower.  
When the young woman went home that night, she found herself suddenly back being chased from some demon strangers. To her luck Kazuma went the same way that night and scared them away! But after she got home, she thought about something, one of them had said to his friends, something strange. That he could fairly smell off her some strong youki normally when he saw her, but that it wasn't with her that day!  
Keiko put the necklace back on and never took it off again. Somehow she knew what the demon must have meant with that strange comment. Why, wondered the youth, was it that Yusuke's ring seemed not to have this effect? You would think he wouldn't leave her here alone without making sure that she wasn't harmed from that stray youkai!  
Somehow, over the following time Keiko distanced herself more and more from Yusuke and her childhood wishes. Why it was so, was a mystery, even to Keiko. But then came the day, the demon that she knew since childhood who came to her father's shop to eat, began to look at her with more and more shame and pity in his inhumanly brown eyes.  
First she dismissed it and ignored his sudden strange behavior, but today something happened that changed her opinion about this entirely.  
Before the class went back home, they all had been given free time for three hours. Keiko went to the town to buy her mother a present she forgot earlier. On her way she came to stop in a pizza shop and eat there. She was on her way back to her place from the bathroom, when Keiko suddenly heard the voices of George, Koenma's ogre, and Botan!  
She wanted first to turn around and say hello to them both, they where a few steps behind her and she had her jacket on which covered her head, because she wanted to leave after this and it was raining outside. When the brunette suddenly heard about what the two were talking! George told the ferry girl a story about something funny Yusuke lately did with a female demon called Koko who seems to be the wife of a friend of his. But what startled Keiko more then anything else was what George told Botan after this.  
That Koenma and he asked themselves; how Yusuke could stand all the attention he got from this female youkai, all the time! And that George found that Yusuke had too many hormones at the moment because his playmates changed every night! What came with his change into a youkai because they were much more active in this than normal ningen.  
And finally Botan and he hoped that Keiko never would find that out!  
Now she understood the looks much better.  
Even now that all hurt her beyond words, but she tried to stop herself from crying again and trashed instead her kitchen interior around for some time.  
Kurama and even Genkai had tried once to explain to her something like this, but she had thought that Yusuke would not do that. Now she knew better. Keiko had left the shop without to letting them know that she was there. She was ashamed beyond words and sad more than anything else.  
The entire time she had not gone out with someone else, not even looked at another and now this! Genkai had told her that something like this could happen to the dimwit, but Keiko had believed he loved her more than he now seemed to.  
Suddenly her arm was caught midway in the air from a hand. She turned around to look who it could be, only to find Hiei standing behind her and watching her with a calm look.  
It took him only seconds to prove his suspicions about her angry state. He had heard and seen enough in the last half year to know what that would do to Keiko if she ever found that out! The youkai even tried to talk sense into Yusuke once, only to get the answer from him that she would never find out and besides that, that Yusuke loved her as a sister and nothing more any longer.

He had slyly asked the young man then what Yusuke would do if someone else would take her instead. His question made the human detective turned demon angry, and Hiei only told Yusuke after he calmed down again that he was acting like a child! And not like someone who wanted her truly as a mate!  
Hiei had left him in his own thoughts, inwardly shaking his head about the immature behavior of the youth. He had distanced himself from her after he heard her 'yes' to Yusuke's question. Knowing very well, that it was for the now, the best thing to do. For her and for himself, because she was too young and he didn't trust himself enough to do something more than only what he had done before!

Kurama had talked some sense into Hiei after he found the two asleep in Hiei's room the next day. He told him to wait and to give her time for the chance to grow up more before he tried something again. Hiei knew that the fox was all to right in this but it cost the demon much more than the Kitsune knew to do that.  
It took only a few weeks for Yusuke to begin to act again like he ever had before. He skipped planned dates with her, went on missions without telling her and acted more childishly than before. But before Hiei knew what happened to them all, the Sensui event and Yusuke's change into a youkai happened.  
And after that the entire rest. Kurama went to Yomi to work for him, Yusuke was summoned from Raizen, and Hiei went to Mukuro only to find his senses back, trapped between the ningenkai and Makai. With many dangerous youkai's inside of it, Hiei cursed most of the time because of that. They where on a hunt after Hiei to kill him, for a full year!After that all he became Mukuro's Heir and went under a strict training under her lead. Hiei improved quickly in his powers. Her spies told him a lot about Yusuke and his behavior. It took the youkai not a lot of time to puzzle the information all together and he finally spoke with his boss Mukuro about his wants for the young ningen woman.  
Both had made sure from the beginning that Hiei was not interested in Mukuro that way and she seemed more than glad with this. She asked the demon spies about Keiko and tested his words more than once with females who tried to seduce him or to get near to her heir otherwise. He bedded them only but never wanted to see them again.

To her utter surprise Hiei never reacted the slightest to them in taking one from them as a mate; he even lit some of the stubborn ones on fire! After this Mukuro told Hiei, she would like to know this ningen who seemed to have caught the attention of the silent demon so much!  
She even gave him some of her warriors with him to get Keiko there and back to his new place safely. He had instructed the youkai to wait on the boarders of the barrier maybe a few days. Hiei was not sure how long he would need to catch Keiko and bring her there. He knew from Yusuke that she seemed to have moved to a new place Hiei had to find first. After that he was on his way with his new speed very fast.  
When the youkai finally arrived, Hiei found out that Keiko was on vacation with her class and would come back the next day. He found the place she was in with no time and followed her the next day to look after her. It had surprised the demon how much this young girl had grown.

She had longer hair and was filled out more in the right places. Grinning, the demon decided that it was worth the wait these two years, to see her now like this! She was now taller than him; it did not disturb him most people were.  
Hiei watched her graceful movements in the human crowd and jealously he also saw the looks from the males the beauty earned all the time! Hiei wanted nothing other than to grab her and bring her away from all these human male's eyes before he got himself back in check. He could not do that, not here and not now. When she was back home and alone, then he could act on his plans, but not here.  
The demon saw also the entire happenings in the shop. All the way back to her vacation place he smelled her tears. Silently cursing he followed her back and tried not to jump down and hold and comfort her. Hiei knew too well that Keiko needed the time to deal with the news in her own way.  
He had hoped she would be angry about Yusuke's behavior, but not this angry! Keiko didn't even realize that she had cut her hand. So he found himself a way in and stopped her before she could hurt herself more.  
Hiei didn't let her find her wits back. His jagan put her to sleep in seconds and after that was done, he tended the cut and took her away with him.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short I promise the next will be longer. Please don't forget to tell me what you think  
Until the next time, Suryallee**


	9. Chapter 9

****

**What if**

****

Type: Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai,

**Beta:** Amanda san

**Pairings:** Hiei/ Keiko

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!  
**Warnings:** Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/F, Waff, Fluff, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!  
**Rated:** R, Not for children!  
**Description:**  
What if the meeting between Hiei and Keiko had gone another way as it did into the series?  
What would have happened then? Well, this is my version of it.

**Important Note: This fiction has been beta for me from Amanda san; please let her know how you found her work for me. I think she did a wonderful job with it and deserves for her work an award!  
Read and enjoy, Suryallee.**

**Chapter nine** **Sorry for made you all wait so long for this, but if you have read my Genkai Shishi oneshot you know why. I hope this one here makes it up a little.  
Suryallee **

**Sweet capture**

Hiei had dismissed the other demons right after he had arrived on the borderline of the barrier with Keiko sleeping in his arms. He didn't need them to go where he wanted to bring the young woman. After an hour he arrived at top speed at their destination place. Mukuro had given Hiei this castle like place right after he had agreed to be her heir, the building lay secluded between two high mountains on the border of the northern part of Makai and was, in Hiei's opinion, perfect for him. The short demon could even see the outlines of the floating koorime isle high in the air from here. That made his task to keep Yukina safe when she was there much easier than before for him.  
His gaze went down again to the human who had long captured his soul. Did Yusuke even know what he was about to loose? Hiei doubted it greatly, he was sure the young heir of Raizen wasn't aware how much she meant to him, to Hiei. Somehow this simple human female had managed what no youkai ever was capable of, to catch the flying shadow.

How? With only a smile and an unusual temperament that matched his.  
To put it in a shorter sentence, her.  
Not for the first time in the last few years the demon asked himself idly how he could have fallen so deep into her wrath. Keiko never knew how much restraint it had cost Hiei to not simply jump at her and takes her away from Yusuke and for himself all these years. After the night, where his patience had snapped and he had lost it for some hours, she was ever evident in his inner mind. His needs to have this female hadn't subsided with the years but had only grown.

Grown into something he had now the chance to work out fully. 'And I will work that out this time! This time I won't give you back to him again, Yusuke has lost every right on you with his behavior. Not even the fox demon could talk me out of this now! You will belong to me from now on, Keiko'  
Silently the youkai slipped past the front doors with little effort, Hiei was walking naturally in silence, his footsteps made no sound on the stony floors Hiei walked on. The demon was used to walking as quietly as he could, here in the demon realm sometimes his life depended on it to be as quiet as possible. Especially when you had a profession like Hiei had before, as a thief and assassin.  
His servants and guards went hastily out of the fire apparitions way when the spotted him coming their way. Nobody wanted to be near the silent deadly heir of Mukuro when Hiei was quite like this. Normally it meant death to the poor soul who went in his way. Hiei was not known to be gentle, more to be cruel the most of the time.

The demon guarded his personal space very strictly and his people here had learned to leave the youkai alone very fast. Only the Kitsune who came to visit him from time to time could invade Hiei's personal rooms without permission, without being punished. Even the fox demon didn't do it without a good purpose! They had been warned from the guards that their master had brought with him a female human.

The curiosity of Hiei's servants was great. But nothing nears to be great enough for them to step in Hiei's way.  
Some of them had also heard about Mukuro's wish to see her; to say some of them pitied the human female somehow was a lie. Hiei's past time bed mates often came out of his private bedroom not on their feet again!

Most female demons the fire demon used to bed had died a painful way, burned in his heat from his fire powers down to ash. To have sex with each other was never risk less for their species; after all, the entire youkai race was made to destroy everything in their path!

Most of Hiei's past bed mates had annoyed the foul tempered demon greatly and so it was no wonder that he killed them in his servant's opinion, but they wondered silently how the young human would stay alive and for how long!  
After all she seemed to be only a normal human and they weren't known to be very strong. Some of his guards went hastily out of Hiei's path when the demon took direction of his private rooms. One of them was caught by him by his collar and after Hiei had whispered some commands to the guard he let him loose and entered his rooms without further sound.  
None of the demons inside Hiei's castle would dare to come near to his doors for the sake of their lives today.  
Hiei had given orders to stay away from him for the next few days; he planned to focus his entire awareness on Keiko only. The silent demon knew she would be more than only angry after she awoke from her forced sleep again and that she wouldn't be all too happy with the new situation she would find herself in.  
The youkai had worked hard on his status in the Makai the last years, even harder on his training of his wards and guards. Mukuro even gave Hiei the credit that they where better trained than hers and that were something he could be proud of.

Hiei knew they would not interrupt his private matters if they didn't have to do so and besides that his guards had the order to protect the girl inside of his rooms with their lives. They would do exactly that, nothing other would Hiei tolerate!

A sigh escaped him, to convince the female ningen to do what Hiei wanted her to would be harder than he thought, Hiei knew. She was too strong willed to give in to easily; he would need to dominate her entirely without breaking Keiko's spirit.

The human was no longer the young girl from the first tournament before, Keiko was now a fully grown young woman with an even stronger mind as ever and Hiei would have a hard time to get her to give it up to resist him.  
But that Hiei decided, could wait for later, for now he had to win her trust back first. After all Keiko now had no point to trust a youkai or better, any male being in the three worlds again. Not after the last years and all the troubles she went through with the boy, Hiei mused meanwhile his red eyed gaze never strayed from her sleeping face.

To witness Yusuke's acts lately through others had been hard enough for her but somehow the demon was glad she did it and not any other way, it made it easier for him to come near to the beauty again. Instead of the young ex detective of Koenma, Hiei had thought allot about the entire situation when he was in the place between the realms.

The demon had made up his mind in that time and sorted out inside of the depths of his soul what he wanted and what he did not. Keiko, Hiei wanted to have permanently at his side and that been implying that she was bound only to him. Since the tournament the demon had known his youkai side was attract to the kind female, but it needed to be fully alone without any distraction to get it finally into Hiei's thick head to accept that he wanted her for himself only!  
A pout flowed shortly over his stoic features and softened them slowly; the red eyes became a warmer hue inside of their irises while the demon watched her sleep. Keiko's even breathing calmed him as always and her near presence to his own gave Hiei for the first time in years this strange feeling of calm and peace back, he had longed for so badly to feel again.

His breath escaped with a soft phiuw when the demon finally loosened his jagan's hold on Keiko's senses slowly, mentally the demon braced himself for the coming anger of Keiko. He sat down on his soft bed with ease and placed the slowly wakening woman securely in his lap after he did it.

'Well, this will be interesting!' The demon thought with low amusement and a half grin, meanwhile he watched her slowly wake.  
The last thing Keiko remembered was that Hiei appeared suddenly in front of her and his glowing jagan. The young woman knew that the demon must have used it to put her to an unnatural sleep to calm her down, but where the hell was she? Under her she could feel a very warm and soft body that seemed to hold her softly in its grasp and said body smelled allot like an certain apparition she knew all too well!  
Hiei!  
Still sorting out why she was in his lap and why the demon held her like this, the female almost missed the move the demon made. Suddenly all of her thoughts scattered to the winds and she froze practically in Hiei's grasp right at the same moment the youkai buried his nose with a contented sighing in the hollow of her neck and began to nuzzle the skin there softly. Ever so slowly Hiei begun to move over her sensitive skin, inhaling her scent from time to time and sometimes letting his tongue wander over a spot.  
It was like one of her dreams in the last years, frantic the young woman tried to get her wits back, if the demon kept this up Keiko was sure she would give in and do something she really did not want this moment. Or was it want too much? She wasn't sure, all of her repressed memories of that day and the following night back there came back with these motions of the silent demon.

Suddenly Hiei withdrew from his acts and simply buried his nose deeper in her skin. The youkai stopped his seductive movements completely for the moment and Keiko was thankful for that.  
Instead his arms around her body closed a little tighter and the soft puffs of hot air hit her skin from time to time. She decided that this was equally worse to before! What was the demon up to?

From one moment to the next Keiko found herself back in the air and with a rush of air around her she felt him transporting her to somewhere else fast.  
But before she could ask Hiei what he was up too she found her senses back engulfed from a hot stream of water! Startled Keiko looked around to yell at the speedy demon to voice her anger out on him, only to find out that Hiei left her there alone.

His deep chuckling was all the entire female was left with, the demon himself had retreated out of the room she was in now. After some minutes of silent cursing at the youkai who wasn't there, Keiko decided she could also take a bath while she was here. This room was a surprise she thought, who could have known that Hiei had a private hot spring for his personal use here? After she made sure that the doors where locked and no one was there except her, she undressed and sunk deep into the hot water with a contented moan. Keiko knew that Hiei was up to something, but what? Back there, he had spared her but she doubted he would do the same again. Not since he seemed to know what had happened between Yusuke and her. The woman was very sure the demon must know it all; she had seen it in his eyes at the moment Hiei had looked at her in her kitchen. She was surely in the Makai, the red sky outside the big windows where proof enough, Yusuke and Kazuma had often told her the skies here were red.  
And to judge from what she saw here she must be in a very big place that seemed to belong to the fire apparition. Suddenly a soft knock was heard and before the brunette could react, a female youkai opened the doors behind her and laid something down on a rock behind her and closed and locked the doors behind her again wordlessly and silent.

Stunned, Keiko needed some seconds to recover from the sudden interruption of her private space, after she recovered from it, she found that her clothes where gone and some new ones lay there. Where the others had laid were now some brown and crème colored clothes Keiko never saw before in her life. Since hers were wet from the water, she didn't mind and only turned back again to wash herself.  
Two strong muscled arms that closed themselves around her body from behind stopped every movement from her in an instant. With a loud eep the female jumped surprised up in the strange hold only to be held tighter to the person behind her than before she fell back into the water. Her cheeks grew hot from the deep blush that spread over her after she felt that the person behind her was as naked as herself!

A male body frame that was slightly smaller than hers was pressed into her back. Keiko found out that she was so flustered that she even could not speak! Hiei's soft chuckle from behind sent her temper skyrocketing to new heights.  
"Hiei! What do you think you are doing here"  
The soft chuckle turned into a low sensual laugh after her sudden outburst and her tries to hit the bold demon behind her where stopped with a soft but firm grip on her flying arm in an instant.  
"Only something I wanted to do since I saw you sitting in your bath tub for the first time! Do you know how soft your skin feels? I am sure you don't, it feels nicer than anything I know. And before you ask, no I will not let go of you.You feel too good to let you sit in here alone"  
With that told to her in his deep rich voice right in her left ear, the youkai nuzzled his nose back in the hollow of her neck from behind and pressed her soft curved body more near to his own harder physique with little effort. Even with her small attempts of struggling out of his grasp, Hiei held her there with ease. She felt too good, the demon thought with a silent groan in his mind. It had been too long since he had felt her soft skin this near to his own. Never before in Hiei's long life could he remember to have wanted something like this as much as he did now.  
He could practically grasp her anger. That much thick hang the emotion in the air around her; along with Keiko's embarrassment. Under the thick layer of these emotions the youkai smelled something different that was coming towards him from Keiko, a tingle of arousal. That alone was all the demon needed to feel himself stiffen under the water in her back and to let a soft groan escape his thin lips right into the hollow of her neck.  
To quench his needs for Keikos body and presence in the past years, Hiei had taken several bed mates but not a single one of them could compare to what he had felt in that particular night of long ago with her in his arms or what was running through his body now. Hiei was determined to get her in the same lustful state he was in as fast he could muster it; he needed to have her too badly to waste any more time than necessary. Her spiking scent told the demon all too clearly that she was aroused by his presence too and that was all he needed to know for now. Maybe if he did this right she wouldn't deny him much longer what he so badly wanted and Hiei could take her for real. But for now the youkai thought with a slight smirk;  
'Let's see how fast can I made Keiko forget everything else except me! Just wait a little, my beautiful little human girl; I have just barely begun to seduce you. When I am finished with you Keiko you will not even be able to think of something or someone other than me again. Hmm, how fast I can you get on the edge of real ecstasy, Keiko'  
With another sly smirk, Hiei pressed her ass right into his beginning arousal and let his hands begin to wander over the wet hot skin of her squirming body in his mercy. Relishing every soft whimper and moan or soft voiced cry he could get out of Keiko with it.  
'This time I will not hold myself back, this time I will have you!'

His hand turned her flushed face around to him and the youkai kissed her passionately.

**Until the next chapter, hope you liked it; please don't forget to tell me what you think. I would like to know Suryallee.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**What** **if**.

**Type**: Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai,

Beta: Amanda san Pairings: Hiei/ Keiko

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!

**Warnings**: Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/F, Waff, Fluff, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!

**Rated**: **R, Not for children!  
**

**Description**:  
What if the meeting between Hiei and Keiko had gone another way as it did into the series?  
What would have happened then? Well, this is my version of it.  
****

**Important Note:** **This fiction has been beta for me from Amanda san; please let her know how you found her work for me. I think she did a wonderful job with it and deserves for her work an award!  
Read and enjoy, Suryallee**.

**Part 10 **

**Dedicated to all my lovely reviewers all the time that help me and left the authoress happy after reading them! And to captain star seeker, I work right now on it, honey. Will hopefully come in the next days!  
Needed first to update the stories of mine here now I can work on it without to dodge constantly sharp objects and such!  
Suryallee**

**Lust unleashed**

She felt like never before. Every part of her body seemed to burst into flames where his hands and skin were touching hers. Ever so slightly his fingertips ghosted over the expanse of her throat down over her collarbone and then trailed slowly down to one of the wonderfully shaped breasts to finally cup them both with his roughly. He let his tongue wander over the rim of her left ear and when his hands finally reached their goal Hiei dipped it slightly inside the shell and traced along the curve of it. A deep moan escaped her throat at his suddenly rough motions.  
He loved the mewling noises her curses had turned slowly into the longer his hands continued their way over her wonderful skin. Everything on the beautiful woman seemed to be perfect to him. She smelled now more natural than she always did after her baths in the ningenkai. Like sweet vanilla and strawberries. He loved her natural scent more then anything else.  
Ever since he saw her the first time in the ningenkai, Hiei had wanted the ningen girl in his mercy. Now he had her exactly were he wanted her, he could not get enough from the woman! What was it with this human woman that drove him so strongly in her presence?

His senses began slowly to drift away, Hiei knew he should stop his assault on her soon but could not bring himself to do so. There was too much for the fire demon to stop and too many things he had always wanted to do with her!

Now, the youkai thought, I have the opportunity to do what ever I please so I can have her practically begging for more!

The apparition knew that the hot water from the spring combined with his ministrations on her senses would not take it very long for her to find her peak. As the water combined with her near presence for him, the demon wanted badly to feel as good as that particularly hot night years ago again!  
Hiei needed it practically to survive!  
Suddenly he felt her hands entangle themselves in his spiky hair and that was it for the youkai. His right hand continued its play on her breast while his other slowly traveled down south and under the waterline over her stomach. There Hiei shortly let his hands trace circles around her belly button before the youkai let his hand travel down once more while his husky voice fillet her ear when he spoke.  
"Does that feels good, Keiko? I bet it does! You want more of this, am I right? I can feel your hunger for it, for my touch to finish inside of you what I have started. Know what? I would be damned before I would stop! Do you even know what you did to me all this time since I knew you human! Since I have first seen you my feelings seemed to have gone crazy every time you were around. I wish I could simply hate you, like all the others! But I can't! I can not hate you; I can not stop myself from wanting your body, mind and soul! Since that night in the hotel I have desired nothing more than to want more from you. To feel you"  
With the last spoken words his hand had reached his goal and cupped her curls between her legs softly but firmly with it. It made the woman gasp out aloud and then moan throatily.  
"I want nothing more than to make you moan out my name and to be inside of your wonderful wet folds there"  
With that Hiei slipped one of his fingers deeply inside of Keikos core and began to trust it, careful not to hurt her, in and out of her in slow and soft motions that brought him a soft cry and another soft moan from the now slightly writhing woman in his grip.

Another thrust of his finger, slightly stronger than before combined with a huskily whispered; "Say my name, Keiko, say my name with that lovely voice of yours and I swear I will satisfy what ever wish you have to be fulfilled"  
Brought him out a throaty, "Hiei!" along with another deep moan from the now seemingly lost female between his thighs. Barely restraining himself from replacing his finger with his by now fully aroused member as fast as he could, Hiei groaned at her submissive reaction of his wish in the hollow of her neck and shoulder. He could feel his cock twitch at the mere sound of her huskily laced voice when Keiko moaned his name out.  
Roughly the demon pressed his member right into the cleft of her ass cheeks before he increased the pace of his finger a little more and added another one to the first inside her heavenly tight sex. His thumb began every now and then to flicker over the tiny nub between her neither lips while his fingers slid in and out of her core.

He could not restrain his hips from thrusting along her backside and did not want to any longer, Hiei had lost himself to the passion he felt for the fragile woman at this mercy. He needed release badly!  
A suddenly whispered, "More," from Keiko brought out a violent growl from the youkai.

"As you wish, I couldn't even stop me now if I wanted to!" With that Hiei added another finger to the two inside of her and tried his hardest not to tear away the barrier he felt inside her core with them. He did not want to hurt her, her screams of pleasure, yes that was what Hiei wanted so deeply to hear. But not her screams of pain! More so, the demon wanted to take her virginity when he finally mated the woman and not earlier. With another growl Hiei began to increase his thrusting movements slowly, to make the woman get used to the feeling of having something bigger inside of her core than a single digit. That would come later, Hiei thought but not yet. This time he wanted nothing than to bring her and him pleasure beyond words, to bind her more to him than before.  
Keiko tilted her pelvis slightly and begun slowly to thrust back down on his fingers with her hips. That brought to the demon new pleasures because her lovely backside began to slide up and down nicely against his arousal more. Hiei could only groan at this, if his penis had not been under water at the moment, he was sure he would have leaked at her ministrations to get more out of this love session.  
Suddenly Keiko seemed to have made up her mind and stood up, much to Hiei's surprise. Only to turn around and to sit down again between his strong legs with her thighs settled finally around his slim waist. The look the beauty gave the demon from clouded over eyes was pure sex and more for the youkai.

What ever had brought out this naughty side in the woman, Hiei wanted not to complain it!  
This position brought his member right between her legs right at her core and for him endless new pleasures. Quickly Hiei darted forward and claimed her sweet lips with his own. He needed to taste Keiko's sweet cavern, to taste her kiss again. His hands were now freely roaming along the expanse of her body and his hips where slightly thrusting into hers to give them both the friction they seemed to need so badly.

He wanted nothing more than to thrust inside of her, but Hiei restrained himself painfully from it. Even if she wanted to at the moment, he knew this was not the place or the right time for this.  
Too many possibilities ran through his head, that Keiko could get an infection from the water. The spring had potions inside that could infect inside a fresh wound and he wanted not to risk it in the slightest. More so, he wanted her to trust him completely before he mated her fully! After all that would bring her into more troubles than she knew now and Hiei highly doubted that Keiko knew them all. And there was something else that brought Hiei the needed will to restrain himself, he knew that she reacted this intensely now was because she felt lonely at the moment and that she was not thinking clearly.  
He wanted her fully concentrated on his presence only when he took her for real.  
But who said they both could not have pleasures out of this?  
Suddenly the demon got her as close as possible and began more violently than before to rock against her center with his painfully arousal. More and more often her desire and need laced voice called his and only Hiei's name in a wanton manner. That and her nails that slightly began to scratch his back and her wildly responding bucking hips brought the youkai fast on the verge of his release.

His mouth clamped down on the spot his tongue had cleaned all the time since this had started and Hiei began wildly to suckle on the particular spot that seemed to bring her the most pleasure all the time. Sneaking one hand down under her sweetly rounded ass and lifting her up slightly on his strong thighs, Hiei brought two of his fingers back inside her heavenly core and thrust them in at the same pace in and out of her as they both moved against each other. With an utter cry of incredible pleasure that his move must have brought to Keiko, she arched her body into his and threw her head back in her passion.  
He could feel her inner walls began to clamp rhythmically down on his fingers; they seemed to want to draw him inside her further than before. Groaning in his own need for completion Hiei began to increase his thrusting movements even more.

His lips began to create a chant of her name the longer their sensual play lasted and Keiko responded to this with moaning Hiei's name more and more often. Suddenly she bent her head down and her mouth breathed warmly into the shell of his ear.  
"Hiei, I will fly again! Please make me fly again"  
That brought a shudder out of the normally aloof demon, with a sudden memory of him telling her this in their only night together, he gave out a hoarse cry at her pleading words and Hiei kissed her bruisingly before he began to angle his thrusting movements until his member slid more against her pleasure spot . While his fingers picked up in their pace and suddenly Keiko tore away from his needy kiss and cried his name loudly out to the world in the orgasm that crashed into her senses.

The tightening of her walls around his fingers and her cry brought the youkai over his own edge of bliss. With a loud growl of satisfaction the demon released his hold on himself and let his awareness slide away into his own orgasm.  
When Hiei came back down from his high, he felt the alluring body of Keiko move in his arms slightly; he knew that she had flight, just as she had wanted it. His could smell her sated scent even if it was dulled slightly from the water. His fingers still inside her core, the demon felt Keiko riding out her own orgasm slowly and coming back to her senses. With a final thrust inside her overly sensitized core he withdrew and began carefully to clean from them the evidence of his release before he intended to stay up with her and to bring her back inside his sleeping quarters.  
He wanted to do that but he never did.

Suddenly there was a tentative knock behind him and then shortly after his curse and, "Come in!" The doors opened to let two seemingly frightened looking guards in the room. Hiei cursed under his breath at them; hopefully these two had a good point for disturbing him right now! Much to his dismay both did.  
Not much time ago, Mukuro had asked Hiei to get rid for her of a pesky ring of slave traders that lived in his part of her territory. The warlord hated this kind of people more than any other. As Hiei did too, as a young demon he once got caught by a few of them and had his own bad experience with those assholes for three months. Later he had searched every one of them out and killed them slowly. This kind of youkai never bothered the fire apparition again. Now, the leader of the smashed gang from Hiei and his forces had found their way inside of his mansion and dared to challenge the hi-youkai! Since the other was an upper near S class, his guards could not stop him or his followers from roaming freely through the castle.  
With a short nod, Hiei dismissed them and waited to rise out of the water as long as the two guards needed to turn and to leave.  
Keiko watched with great embarrassment the entire scene, had she really acted like she did? She could not believe it! What had gotten into her?

To her utter surprise she found herself suddenly back in the air and with a rush of speed the youkai brought her quickly back inside his bedroom, there Hiei kissed her deeply before he warned Keiko intently to not come out of the room before he told her so and left the slightly bewildered girl alone with her currently confused and completely ruffled thoughts.  
Outside the doors of his chambers, Hiei's face took an impression that made his guards arch their brows at their leader in unison; it was clear to them that their lord was pissed! What ever they had disturbed in the hot spring they where certain they did not want to know it and to judge from Hiei's suddenly black flamed outlined, the slave trader youkai was near history.  
With a violent snarl, Hiei told them to stay out of his path and raced down to his entrance of the castle to have a little small talk with his uninvited guest!  
****

**Hope you liked it so far; please tell me if something sounded not right in the lemon ok? I will fix it; my last check told me nothing wrong.  
Suryallee **


	11. Chapter 11

**What** **if**.

**Type**: Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai,

Beta: Amanda san Pairings: Hiei/ Keiko

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!

**Warnings**: Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/F, Waff, Fluff, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!

**Rated**: **R, Not for children!  
**

**Description**:  
What if the meeting between Hiei and Keiko had gone another way as it did into the series?  
What would have happened then? Well, this is my version of it.

**Important** **Note**:

**This fiction has been beta for me from Amanda san; please let her know how you found her work for me. I think she did a wonderful job with it and deserves for her work an award!  
**

**Chapter 11 **

**Dedicated to my new beta Amanda, who beta this story for me! And who had her birthday right a few days back; HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Amanda! (Waves with a birthday flag and blows a horn)  
Suryallee**

**Title; Mine!**

Hiei scowled down on the reminders of the former lower S class demon slave trader. Here and there was a flickering of a black flame to see, he died painfully if also fast. Around Hiei's frame roared his black flames violently, his servants and guards took it as a clue to stay far as possible away from him! Their master was more then simply angry. The demon was restless, Hiei wanted to finish what he had started, with her. This scum was an unwanted obstacle in his plans!

Now, the trader was dead and the obstacle removed. Hiei went around in the direction of his private rooms without any words and left it to his guards to clean up the mess he left behind. He had Keiko waiting.

Meanwhile, Keiko tried to sort out what had happen to her in the bath. Kami, what was it with Hiei that his voice seemed to be more than enough to let her forget everything else around her?

She had really...!

Furiously blushing, the young human female tried to cover herself in the blanket from his bed, she dared not to act against his warnings, and Keiko was not dumb! She knew Hiei had a good reason to tell her to stay in this room. After all, she had overheard the conversation with the guards too and knew, what kind of enemies were in Hiei's castle at the moment!

The small and fragile looking human turned to the only window in the bedroom; it showed her, the most unbelievingly beautiful view ever.  
Trees wherever the eyes could see, Hiei lived in a very beautiful part of the demon world, indeed. She remembered all too clearly the episode from a few years ago, as if it were yesterday.

Since then, she thought, Hiei must have wanted more. Now, without the protecting shield of Yusuke, Keiko doubted it greatly that the fire apparition would stop again to seduce her! Then there was what the short demon did in the hot spring. She blushed again, it was clear that it was only the beginning of it.

He would not stop the next time; she shivered slightly at this thought but not from fear or cold. Keiko realized suddenly that it was in slight anticipation of what was surely to come, that made her shiver. It was clear to her that Hiei wanted more than only a love session! And to judge from her reactions to his constantly playing with her emotions and her body; she was not so sure if she could resist him when he really tried to seduce her again!

Yawning, Keiko sat down on the bed; she was tired from the last activities and the mourning from the day before. Slowly the tiredness took over and she fell asleep right where she sat. All the events had tired her out. The sight of her sleeping, wrapped in his bed sheets was what greeted the silent demon when he came back in his room.

Hiei was proud that she seemed smart enough to do what he told her earlier, when he ordered her to stay in this room. The slight shivers that ran constantly over her frame made him close the window. It was far to cold in the room for her Hiei realized. She could get ill again!

Without another thought the youkai started a fire in the fire place and went again in the hot spring, to clean himself. When Hiei came back he was entirely nude. A slight smirk was gracing his features when he looked down on his sleeping prize; she looked like an angel to him fast asleep as Keiko was.  
Soundlessly, the short but compact demon crawled in the bed and under her protecting sheets with no efforts at all. The simple feeling of her skin against his own, so near to Hiei's own body made the demon nearly shake.

Hiei had taken his sweet time in the spring. Not only to clean himself, more to relieve himself once more. He did not want to jump at his ningen in his need to have her! Silently, Hiei was more then glad that he did it, to hold her nude frame was far enough to undo him! Keiko would never ever forgive him that.

Her skin felt like silk to the demon's touch; Hiei could not get enough from the feeling of it, sliding along his shorter frame and own skin. The hunger Hiei had suppressed all these years shone clearly through his eyes, all his suppressed desires and thoughts came back in his mind now.

Simple as it was, Hiei needed Keiko's presence. More so, he needed to have her safe. Bound to himself, and since the dark tournament, he vowed silently not to loose his opportunity again this time! Narrowed, red tinted eyes closed in the slight fatigue Hiei felt. Her scent lulled the youkai effectively to sleep.

The feeling of a near presence of someone else with her in the bed woke Keiko up again. She could feel Hiei's hot skin glide along her own sensually in his sleep. When she moved around, careful not to wake the demon accidentally up with her movements, the human female was greeted with the view of a sleeping demon beside her. Hiei's arms held her tightly to his smaller body. And said body was as equally naked as hers! Blushing again, Keiko thought not for the first time, about the mystery in human shape; called Hiei Jaganshi.

Settling her chin in her hand and the arm the hand belongs to on one of her knees; she looked thoughtfully down on the sleeping youkai. What drove her so much to him? She was not sure, maybe Hiei's temper. Maybe, only the loneliness she felt coming to her from him. Keiko did not know how she should react to the apparition's advances towards her; she knew only one thing for sure; she had missed the silent demon very much these last years!  
But was that enough to build a relationship upon?

Suddenly one of Hiei's small hands fisted itself in her long tresses before the demon went deeper in his sleep again and his movements came to a stop.  
Letting out the breath she was not aware of holding, the human woman relaxed again. Why was it so hard to stay out of his presence for her?

For Keiko it was like Hiei was a flame and she was the moth that was drawn to it in the night. She could not remember one day in her past where Hiei really hurt her. Yes, she knew about the incident from him with the shadow sword, but somehow she considered it not as what it seems to be to someone else. For her, it was an accident that happened, case closed! Then, she had been a woman child, now she was a full grown woman with different dreams and goals in life. When Hiei had seduced her that night long ago, she was a mere child; Keiko did not fully comprehend what the youkai really wanted. Now it was an entirely different story! With this particular demon, she realized slowly, it was final!

She knew enough about the forbidden child that lay now so peacefully beside her, to fully understand what Hiei really was. Keiko had heard from the demon that she knew from her parents shop how dangerous he really was. Over the years, the human had found out to much about Hiei's past to ignore it. He had done more than worse things and more. Surprisingly, even for Keiko was the fact that she did not mind! Why, was even a mystery to herself. It didn't matter for her; it was simply unimportant, end of story.

He looked like a child when Hiei was asleep and he was so matured when he was awake. Her throbbing core was more than proof of how matured this particular forbidden fruit was!

Softly groaning, the ningen tried to calm down again; sleeping Hiei looked simply delicious to the woman. He made her act and feel like no one, not even Yusuke, before in her life! And now her own betraying body yearned for more of these mind blowing feelings the demon gave her so freely! She closed her eyes in silent shame; her skin tingled wherever his was touching her's in his sleep. Why was she reacting so strongly to the silent youkai? Keiko did not really understand this at all; somehow, her own body reacted like a stranger when Hiei was near!

She was so deep in her thoughts that she missed his suddenly wide open eyes and his moving hand until it came in contact under the blanket, with her left upper thigh.

She jumped surprised with an eep but Hiei did not stop his movement and slid the hand slowly along her shivering leg upwards until it settled right at her thigh's juncture. There he stopped for a fraction of a second before he suddenly got up from his sleeping position and kissed her deeply on her lips, while he let his hand cup her soft and slightly damp curls there. The entire time his red eyed gaze held hers with an intense look.

Keiko could do nothing other than to witness the slipping control over her body and to let him kiss her. When his hand came in contact with her womanhood, she lost to her betraying body and began slowly to kiss the demon back.

The groan Hiei let out at her reaction created a tingling sensation that ran straight down to her throbbing core. Keiko could not think clearly any longer; her frantic thoughts left her and she simply responded to the demon that brought her body slowly down on the bed with his own hotter one.

Hiei had dreamed pleasantly visions of Keiko and him, intertwined in activities more then naughty when a sudden scent woke him up in an instant. He had used his jagan's abilities to find out what was going on inside of her and was rewarded with a pleasant surprise of what he found there.

So, he mused silently, her body wants more, huh? That can be managed, my dear ningen, that can be managed!

What had woken Hiei was the scent of her beginning arousal; he would be damned before he would let this chance pass! Hiei moved as carefully as he could; to not make her aware of his state too early. He moved his hand where he wanted to have it sooo badly the rest of his life. At the same time he tried to ground her frantic mind with his eyes and try to hold her with him.

When he finally kissed her on her lips, he felt like nothing else ever before.  
The wetness of her damp curls told the youkai volumes about how much her body wanted his attention. Hiei could not stop himself from letting out a groan at this all, it was too much! She was to tempting, too alluring, he needed her to be his own and to have her much too much!

His body reacted of a will of its own; bringing her's down with himself to the bed and settling his oversensitive frame on top of hers. Another groan escaped Hiei when Keiko began slowly to respond to his seductive play, to even invite him to do more with a simple opening of her legs to accommodate his wish to lie down between them. Before he knew what he did, his hips ground itself into hers and Hiei relished the sweet friction. Her soft cries and mewling sounds drove the demon insane, her softly alluring and inviting movements of her pelvis with his grinding hips, heaven and hell all together. He needed to have her!

Hiei growled loudly, he could feel the female had given in. Her responses to his inviting to mate with him had finally succeeded; Keiko was finally ready to be taken, she was his! Without another thought he began wildly to suck and nibble on the soft skin on her neck. Oh how dearly he had wished all those times to imbed his incisors in the soft flesh! This time, the youkai knew, he could do it.

Hiei replaced his hips slowly with his hand and without a warning he slipped one finger in the heady and wet entrance to the heaven he wanted so badly to fill with his more then ready cock! He could himself feel leaking, the sensations this all brought Hiei was more than enough to bring him over his edge but the short demon wanted to be inside of her when he came. His other hand slowly traveled down to her flat stomach and he made soothing movements with it on her skin there.

She did not know it now but after she and Hiei had finally mated, Keiko would surely be pregnant. His hand on her abdomen fused some of his youki inside her womb to make her fertile for his potent seed right this moment. His instincts drove Hiei to do this, a mating meant not only a joining of them, it also was meant for making strong pups. He added a second finger to the first, slowly stretching her passage with them expertly; he wanted Keiko to feel only an absolute minimum of pain when he finally fucked her senselessly! Hiei wanted her to feel pleasure when he entered her and not pain.

The barrier that was her proof to be untouched, he suddenly tore away with his fingers. He stopped her from crying out in pain with a silencing kiss. Hiei hated to cause his precious ningen any pain! He stilled his movements inside her completely for some seconds, satisfied in his mind that this obstacle was now out of their way!

Her brown eyes gave away her pain to his worried gaze. In order to apologize the only way he knew, Hiei kissed her lovingly again before he began to slide down on her body and finally settled his head down between her legs. Her curious wide eyes told him that this move had distracted her from the pain as Hiei had planned it. Before Keiko could ask, he bent his head down and replaced his fingers inside of her with a very experienced and agile tongue.

A surprised cry and her suddenly arching body was Hiei's reward for his bold act.

One of his calloused hands held her pelvis down while the youkai lapped on the little nub that caused her the most pleasure. From time to time Hiei dipped his wet appendage between her core protecting neither lips and cleaned her seductively from the blood mixed fluids that came out. When he was sure she would only feel a minimum of pain Hiei inserted his two fingers again and began forcefully to search after the spot he knew laid deep inside of her.

Her sudden cry of utter pleasure told him that he had found it and Hiei made sure to hit it with his fingers every time again.

He loved the sounds she gave off, every one of her soft cries and moans aroused the demon more than before. It could only get better, Hiei knew but for now all he wanted was to bring her to a state near insanity with need.  
When the demon felt her walls began to clamp down on his inserted fingers, he withdrew them quickly and went upwards again. When he was fully settled again on her body, Hiei suddenly took her thrashing head between his hands and bent down to her ear;  
Keiko! Look at me.

Hiei was far beyond his ability to voice out a word now, he used his telepathic abilities to reach her and she responded in opening her deep brown eyes. Her soft begging for more was driving the youkai insane; Hiei felt his penis twitch in anticipation to fill her up to the hilt and to imbed itself in her tight hot heat!

Groaning he brought his lips down to hers and kissed her feverishly to silence her begs for release.

His nose touched hers when he released her sweat cavern again.  
From this night on, You are Mine! I will never let someone else touch you or have you, understood! I will mark you as mine and mine only when I take you, you will belong to no one other than me after this! You will be my mate forever, have you understood this, Keiko!

Her somehow slightly confused nodding head in his hands told Hiei that she did. In his gaze was clear to read the possessiveness the demon felt towards the fragile female in his arms. He knew she was a little frightened of him at the moment but he needed to show her where she belonged from now on, needed to make sure that she knew who only had the right from now on to fuck her, and take care of her in any possible way. It was instinct, nothing more and for Hiei it was necessary to do.

His eyes took suddenly a deep glow of red before Hiei bent down to her ear again and whispered one word possessively into it; "Mine!"

With that, Hiei's mouth darted forward and his fangs imbedded themselves deeply in her neck. Her scream was deafening but Hiei did not really hear it, his was drowning in the moment. His inner beast subsided loudly roaring back in the depths of his soul with every droplet of blood that floated in his mouth, along with her essence and parts of her soul. His demonic side took a strong and unbreakable hold on these parts of her soul and replaced the taken parts with parts of its own. When Hiei withdrew again he felt slightly drained but that vanished fast, his burning gaze went back to a normal look when he finally gazed down in her now clearly frightened brown ones.  
Suddenly the youkai felt the urge to soothe his mate from her seemingly slight shock. Hiei knew that Keiko must feel more than unsure and scared from his previous activities than anything else.

Whispering soothingly while he cradled her deeper in his embrace; Hiei simply held her near to him for long moments. Keiko was, after all a human and so she did not know why he did this. She must feel now more confused than ever before.  
His mental voice told her soothingly and low toned why and what he just did. Why he had bitten her, why Hiei had hurt her, it calmed her slowly down from her sudden shock, much to Hiei's relief!

When the apparition felt her calm down completely again, he began to move his lower body against hers. Her slight shivers told Hiei that Keiko began to feel aroused again. His mouth attached itself on her left nipple and he sucked hard on it before his tongue lapped at it soothing to apologize the harsh suck.

He took his sweet time to bathe her soft breasts with his tongue and Hiei ground his narrow hips into hers the entire time. Through the forming bond between them he could slowly feel her beginning need and soon both where panting again from the sweet feelings that ran through them both.

Finally, Hiei could not hold himself back any longer, with a swift movement of his hips, he trust his penis deep inside of her more then ready core. A deep growl escaped Hiei's lips when he finally reached his goal, to be inside of Keiko's tight heat. The woman under him let out a surprised yelp that turned into a long low moan at the pleasure this brought her. His senses told the demon that she felt no pain now, just as he had wanted it!

Hiei lost no more time and began painfully slow to move inside of the heavenly wet vessel that clenched tightly around his twitching cock.  
He needed his release! Badly! Her more and more responding trusts upward to meet his trusts inside of her brought unknown pleasures out in Hiei.  
He tried to hit the spot inside of her again with his thrusts but failed in his attempt to not loose control!

Suddenly Hiei slipped out of Keiko's core with an angry growl and flipped her unceremoniously around on her stomach. Before she could utter out even a yelp at this, he got her up on all fours and impaled his twitching arousal again deep inside of her from behind. Finally, he seemed to hit what he searched for, her scream told him that all too clearly!

Grunting, satisfied with himself, Hiei angled his more and more powerful thrusts to brush against this particular spot inside of Keiko again.  
He was rewarded every time with a loud moan and cry for more. His thrust took more force and strength with each movement of his powerful hips, soon his hips seemed to move with an unholy fast pace; over and over again the demon impaled himself inside of his new mate.

Suddenly her tight vessel became even tighter around him and when she began to clamp her muscles down on his penis with a loud screaming of his name, Hiei came deeper and longer than ever before with a hoarse cry of his own that turned into a slightly damaged version of her name! His hot, nearly scorching seed filled her womb in erratic long spurts, until Hiei's member stilled buried deep inside of her warm wet vessel finally.

Suddenly tired the demon brought them both to the side and snuggled still joined with his mate in the soft pillows.

His tongue made tiredly wet circles around his mark on her creamy skin, he felt completely sated and satisfied. The apparition felt simply incredible, and from what his senses told him constantly of his new mate, she felt it too.  
Happy for the first time, Hiei suddenly held her more near to his smaller body than before; he would be damned before he ever let her get away from him again!

Keiko belonged to him now, nothing could change this!

He felt her snuggle deeper in his arms around her, this simple action brought out a powerful emotion in the demon behind her, and Hiei had never felt before in his long life. He gave it no name, he simply couldn't! But it warmed the lonely demon to the core of his soul and wrapped Hiei's damaged soul in a protecting blanked of warmth. Quietly purring, he snuggled a little clumsily into the back of his mate and let his mind drift to his needed sleep.

But as content as he ever felt in this wonderful moment; Hiei never let his guard down. All his senses where on alert, to prevent anything that could possibly cause harm from coming near to his new mate and their unborn child!

Outside his doors his guards suddenly sprinted to the side when a black flame appeared out of the blue without a forewarning and covered the entire door! Slightly unsure, both of them trailed their wary gazes up and down at this sight before they relaxed and took position again.This time at a safe distance to the roaring flames of hell that clearly said to every one who looked at them: Back off!

Grinning from ear to ear both looked amused at each other before their faces fell back into stoic masks again. Both knew exactly what that meant; their lord had a mate to protect now! That meant, they both did it too.

In this night both where more on guard than ever before, they wanted to stay alive! Silently chuckling from time to time, in their private mirth. That their lord had taken the human female as his mate.

**Spies at her readers from under her desk questionably: Happy now?  
Tell me what you think, ok?  
Suryallee**


	12. Chapter 12

**What** **if**.

**Type**: Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai,

Beta: Amanda san Pairings: Hiei/ Keiko

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!

**Warnings**: Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/F, Waff, Fluff, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!

**Rated**: **R, Not for children!  
**

**Description**:  
What if the meeting between Hiei and Keiko had gone another way as it did into the series?  
What would have happened then? Well, this is my version of it.

**Chapter 12**

**Hope everybody had fun so far,  
Suryallee**

**Title; musings the morning after**

Keiko awoke again the next day with a sore feeling in her lower regions.  
At first, the young woman did not recognize what it was but then she bolted up from her resting place with a berry red face. She...she...! A slight chuckle to her left let the girl blushing even deeper than before.

Hiei watched his mate awake and then bolt up in her embarrassment.  
He could not suppress his chuckles, on her uncharacteristic behavior and took her in his arms to assure her that all was right. He knew, soon he would have to tell Keiko that she was pregnant now. How he was supposed to do that, he did not know. Now it was more important for the fire demon that she stopped thinking she did something wrong!

Hiei did not like it one bit that his mate thought of their joining this way! He could not blame her for that, after all, he had pressed it and she only reacted to his seduction.

The demon simply held her close and tried to soothe the confused woman in his arms, by awkwardly petting her back.

In her mind, the thoughts wouldn't stop spinning!

Something inside of her wasn't right. What ever it was, the brunette was sure it had to do with last night. She was not an idiot! The thought of asking what had happened last night never entered her mind.

Keiko had lived around demons for too long to not know what a mating was! More so, what mating meant to a demon such Hiei meant!

'Face it, you have a husband now Keiko!' With that thought and a groan, she buried her face in Hiei's abs and tried to block out for some seconds what her parents would tell her about this all. She felt Hiei nudge her away from him carefully and after he had planted a kiss on her nose, the youkai got up and went nude, as he was to the door of the bedchamber and left the room for some minutes. She heard him talk to someone outside the suite before he came back and snuggled against her under the covers of the large bed.

Everything in his room seemed to be black, white, and surprisingly silver colored. Even the curtains on his large windows were black. She let her eyes wander around the room and crinkled her nose slightly, "I would go crazy in a room this color!" She suddenly let out. A new chuckle from the demon that sat behind her lighter frame let the woman know that Hiei had heard her musings.

"I know. You like lighter colors, like your golden and yellow painted room in the ningenkei. Even the new flat is these colors, I saw."

Keiko nodded silently to show that she heard him and turned around to face him. "I am pregnant, am I not?" she stated.

The surprise that his face held for a second was priceless to watch!  
She giggled behind a hand and tried to let the giggle not turn into a full out blown laugh.

"Very funny, Keiko. Very funny, indeed! How did you know?" Hiei growled.

She thought a few seconds over his question before she shrugged her shoulders and turned around once more to settle back in his arms around her waist. "I am not sure...I think I simply feel it somehow. After I woke up I felt somehow different, I thought it must have to do with last night. The rest is simple to put together. You...you want it don't you?" The last was said almost too softly to be heard, even for a demon such as Hiei. His sharp senses nearly missed her quietly asked question.

He acted without thinking twice; before Keiko could mutter out a protest, his arms tightened around her almost painfully and he pressed his face to her back. "Yes! You can not really believe I would not want my own flesh and blood, Keiko. I should have waited with my desires, I should have warned you before but the truth is; I could not! I have waited for so long to have you for myself that I lost it. It would have been better to wait a little longer."

He nuzzled his nose in her soft skin from behind, sending pleasant shivers down her spine and leaving her slightly aroused. Keiko liked this caring side of Hiei more than she ever thought she would. The woman was fully aware that his sudden change and tenderness had much to do with them being mates now. Idly, the young ningen asked herself if Hiei would always be that nice from now on. She could not help herself from hoping he would! Suddenly a voice was heard and Hiei went out again of their shared bed to come back with a plate of something to eat.

The next few hours the strange couple spent with each other. Mostly only talking and listening to the other. From this way, Keiko was told by Hiei what her former fiancée had done all this time he was in the Makai. In addition, Hiei found out that Kazuma had gone out with Yukina all the time! The next two hours were spent with Keiko calming her fiery mate down from his wish to kill the poor boy! Much to her dismay.

Finally, her patience snapped at his stupid behavior and she simply screamed at Hiei until he shut her up with a kiss. It didn't stop at just a kiss and soon the two lay panting between the sheets and he told her why he had flipped out at this news.

To say she was surprised that Yukina was Hiei's sister was no lie. She was and at the same time, she wasn't. The smart girl had suspected it more than one time and Keiko told him this after some minutes.

Hiei seem to understand her explanation that she had thought it because of their similar eyes and height. After a while, he calmed down completely and seemed to be deep in thought; she did not disturb him. Keiko knew too well that her silent mate was used to thinking on his own allot and so she drifted slowly into sleep.

He on the other hand was thinking over the possibilities of having the tall red head as his brother in law; not the happiest thought for Hiei! He did not really loathe the tall boy, Hiei only did not like his attitude and thought the human had to grow more in power before he would allow him to woo his sister.

Sighting, Hiei admitted to himself that he possibly had no say in this after all. Yukina never knew of him as her older brother and so it would be difficult for him to say something against it all. Hiei´s gaze fell wandered his new mates head. Keiko was peacefully asleep in his arms. Hiei wondered and mused if he ever had felt more content than now. The short demon couldn't recall!  
His unnatural senses told him that she was indeed with a child and the sharp mind of the demon thought over the things this would bring with it.

He was determined to let her not go back to the ningenkei until the child was born. On the other hand, Hiei knew she would not want to live here with him without seeing her parents from time to time.

It was an itch the youkai could not scratch! It irked Hiei to no end that her parents where there and she...wait a second! Carefully he untangled himself from Keiko without waking her and went to the next room. After he had dressed himself again, the youkai went out of his suite to his lieutenants to talk with them about some things.

When Hiei left his rooms his guards didn't have to be told was expected from them; they doubled their guard and watched over his rooms like hawks.  
After fifteen minutes later, a cloud of dust told his servants and guards that their lord had left the castle.  
Hiei came back nearly four hours later. Keiko had slept the entire time. No surprise to him. Hiei knew she would sleep a lot the first weeks of her pregnancy; it was not easy to be with a demon's child. After some days, the young inside of her would need special nutrition but that had time until Keiko knew more about these things.

Her parents were not very happy of the turns of the events to say the least.  
Her father was royalty pissed at Yusuke's behavior and voiced that out with a lot of nasty curses that told the youkai finally after many years where his daughter had learned them! Chuckling the entire way back to his place, the youkai restrained himself from laughing, even her sweet mother had cursed!  
After a silent check on her, Hiei went out of his rooms again. To meet his visitors, in the front entry to the castle.

He had sensed the arrival right after he came back. Sighting Hiei braced himself for what was to come. Then he went silently in the direction of his visitors. Why couldn't one thing in his life be easy?

**Leave me please a nice comment.  
Suryallee**


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note

**Please, do not report me for this; I will remove this note after exactly three days!**

**Dear readers, **

Some here have asked me why I do not update this story, this has several points but the very worst is that someone here has send me very nasty e-mails to my mail account and thus that, someone has called me a stupid German cow and such, so I have quit to write on my stories for awhile.

This was not the first one of them but definitely the last one for my personal ego to blow down entirely.

I am so tired of it to be constant reminded here that my writing is not grammatically correct and that my native speech is not English.

It gives a bio site, which is the author's site for those who do not know what this is.

Please!

Is it really so hard to read it before you make a nasty comment?

In my, you can read that I come from Germany and that I try my best!

I learn this language now nearly a year and I have not so much time for it because I can only learn in the late nights when my child sleeps and I have to work too.

Mostly I have gotten me a beta for my stories and they do what they can!

They have a live to live too, so please do not be mad with us.

I will not update here any longer before I have the beta versions of the stories back, sorry people.

This is true self-prevention from my side; I am hurt enough now.

But after I got three really nasty mails on my last fik, and on this one here I had so fare two, on my burning fik even five (for the pairing and such) and so on and so on…you get the point, I have enough!

It hurts! Do you know that? It really, really hurts to get those mails all the time and to be called nasty names all the time, I am tired of this immature behave.

**To those idiots; **

Why do you not leave me a mail address to answer? Are you that afraid of, what my answers could be?

In addition, why the hell are you doing this to people who only want to share their imaginations with others?

That is immature! Are you even able to form a correct conversation? I daub it!

I simply want to tell you what in this way, leave me the hell alone!

Go somewhere else with your mood swings and let us writers alone, it is really nasty and bad when you do that and I will simply remove your mails after I found out what you send me this time!

I am sooo tired of you people!

**To the poor people who wait for updates on my stories;**

For the next months, I will only update my stories on Adult Fanfiktion Net as they are, before I have them back from my lovely betas.

The others here will have to wait for the beta versions to read.

I am really sorry for that, I know it is not fair to you people here but they leave me no choice! I have spent nights here with crying and I was near to fully quit.

I am really sorry but I cannot take this any longer,

Your Suryallee 


End file.
